Confusión
by Straw Heart
Summary: Siempre existieron los rumores. Siempre. Incluso cuando apenas tenía 12 años. Pero muy pocos los creían posible, ya que era una especie de "broma" de mal gusto.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Siempre existieron los rumores. Siempre. Incluso cuando apenas tenía 12 años. Pero que muy pocos creían posible, ya que era una clase de "broma" de mal gusto.

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Ehh… pues esta todo el tema de la confusión. La cual, es como dice, una confusión, pero no sé cómo puedan tomarlo.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**~°~°~ Confusión ~°~°~**

Siempre existieron los rumores.

Siempre.

Incluso cuando apenas tenía 12 años, ya comenzaba a rumorearse en la aldea respecto a sus gustos. Pero era algo poco importante, que muy pocos creían posible, ya que era una clase de "broma" de mal gusto.

Luego, cuando dejo la aldea para irse con Orochimaru, y que luego lo matase porque este último precisamente había intentado apoderarse de _su cuerpo_ – algo que se puede malinterpretar perfectamente como una prueba de lo que todos temían – los aldeanos comenzaron a pensar que tal vez esa broma… podría ser cierta. Y no es necesario describir el horror que sintieron todos ante ello. Sea como sea, todavía no era algo 100 por ciento confirmado, y todos, especialmente las chicas de su fan club, todavía tenían la esperanza de que solo fuera un malentendido.

Por otra parte, su antiguo equipo nunca se preocupo al respecto. Tal vez porque estaban más ocupados intentando encontrarlo para traérselo de vuelta, o porque le conocían mejor que todos los demás y sabían que su mayor objetivo – después de asesinar a su hermano – era revivir su clan. Por el motivo que fuere, nunca pensaron que podría ser cierto… o al menos no dieron muestras de hacerlo.

El tiempo paso, las cosas cambiaron, y finalmente, el equipo 7 dejo de pensar que podrían traer de vuelta a su oveja descarriada y se comenzaron a dar por vencidos… todos menos Naruto.

Y tras mucho esfuerzo y media aldea destruida a causa de Madara y su ejército de muertos vivientes, consiguieron que Sasuke ayudara a salvar su aldea natal y se volviera al bando de los buenos. Luego de todo el desastre, fue el juicio Konoha vs. Uchiha Sasuke por su traición, y otros delitos menores, el cual afortunadamente salió bien y sin terminar en desgracia.

Gracias a que había aniquilado a dos amenazas potenciales para la aldea – a pesar de que hubiera sido por su propio beneficio y una de ellas la había causado el propio concejo – y que había apoyado para que Konoha no fuera destruida hasta los cimientos, le redujeron considerablemente la condena y no cayo ni en la silla eléctrica, y tampoco en prisión… aunque esto fue más bien porque la prisión había sufrido grandes daños y él podría escaparse de esta fácilmente cuando le diera la gana.

En lugar de eso, lo confinaron a 3 años de arresto domiciliario, con su antiguo equipo como sus carceleros personales, y solamente podía salir a la calle en compañía de alguno de ellos. Le quedo estrictamente prohibido todo lo que tuviese que ver con el arte ninja durante 2 años, de modo que al no poder entrenar tuvo que encontrar otras maneras para mantenerse en forma – en una ocasión Sakura incluso lo arrastro para una clase de pilates –. Y lo condenaron a 4 años de servicio comunitario. Pero toda su sentencia fue súbitamente reducida a un año y medio de castigo, gracias a todos sus amigos –la Hokage incluida – y también, a su devoto Fan Club. (Aunque Naruto disfruto más que nadie ese tiempo, ya que fue para él la oportunidad perfecta para burlarse del heredero Uchiha)

Finalmente, tras pasar tanto, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad… dentro de lo que cabe, porque hubo muchos cambios, pero no todos fueron exactamente malos. Sai y Yamato continuaron en el equipo 7 –bueno, _eso_ era malo… o al menos según Sasuke–. Su fan Club creció drásticamente de la noche a la mañana y comenzaron a volverse más maniacas que nunca, ya que ahora tenían además las hormonas alborotadas –cosa que era terriblemente molesta– por lo que Sasuke era mucho más cortante con todas ellas y no hacía más que rechazarlas, con menos sutilezas que antes. Naruto era un tanto más maduro, en comparación a como era antes, y tenía a Hyuuga Hinata como novia, solo que no hacía más que echárselo en cara –eso no era malo, pero si irritante – y gracias al cambio que realizo Sakura al superar su amor por él y dejar de acosarlo, se volvieron _amigos_.

Y por supuesto, con las aguas estables de nuevo y la sensación de seguridad, se volvieron a los viejos hábitos en la aldea. Y con ellos los rumores, especialmente los que lo involucraban a él.

Sasuke iba caminando por la calle en ese momento, dirigiéndose hacia un café donde había quedado verse con Sakura. Según la chica iba a decirle algo, pero tenía que ser en persona.

Al llegar a su destino, abrió la puerta para entrar y compro un café negro para él, y un late frio para la Haruno, pago y se dirigió a una mesa vacía junto a la ventana, pero justo en ese momento paso junto a él una de sus muchas admiradoras –a quien acababa de rechazar el día anterior, cuando ella pensó que era buena idea aparecerse a media noche en la puerta de su casa, despertándolo, solo para que en el momento que abriera la puerta para ver quien había decidido joderlo a las 2 de la madrugada, se encontrara con ella completamente desnuda–. La chica lo miro con sorpresa, y luego de sonrojarse notablemente, soltó su café y salió corriendo del café, llorando como Magdalena. Sasuke rodo los ojos con irritación y tomo asiento. '_Tsk, mocosa molesta_'.

- wow, ¿Y a esa que le paso?

El Uchiha alzo su mirada para encontrarse con Sakura, quien miraba como la chica salía apresuradamente sin molestarse en ver a quien se llevaba en medio. No pudo evitar detallarla con la mirada, como siempre que la veía, deteniendo su especial atención al escote de la blusa rosa que estaba usando ese día. La chica a sus 19 años era sin duda alguna una de las mujeres más hermosas de la aldea, y llamaba la atención de prácticamente todos los hombres que se cruzaban con ella.

Cosa que le molestaba… y mucho.

Sakura se sentó en la silla frente a él, sonriéndole de manera socarrona – no me digas que la espantaste con uno de tus gruñidos – dijo, divertida.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza en respuesta, extendiéndole su bebida.

- ¿Ah no? – Frunció ligeramente el ceño, pensativa, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su café – ¿Entonces porque salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo cuando te vio?

- porque anoche apareció desnuda en mi casa.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par al escucharlo y comenzó a atragantarse, por lo que el moreno comenzó a darle suaves golpecitos en la espalda, ignorando completamente las miradas curiosas de las otras personas en el café.

- y–a e–estoy bien… gra–cias – dijo, carraspeando para aclararse la voz.

- hn, molesta…

- molesta nada – lo interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño – ¡¿Cómo es eso de que apareció desnuda en tu casa, idiota? ¡¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo? – exclamo, claramente sin percatarse de la atención que estaba causando.

Sasuke enarco una ceja al notar la molestia en su voz. '_¿Está… celosa?_' Ante ese pensamiento, no pudo reprimir una sonrisita arrogante.

- ¿Y ahora de que te ríes?

- no me digas que estas celosa, Sa-ku-ra – replico, realmente disfrutando de pronunciar su nombre.

- ¿_Qué_? – lo miro con clara sorpresa, abriendo sus ojos más de lo normal. Inevitablemente, su rostro comenzó a mimetizarse con su cabello por la vergüenza – ¿Celosa, yo? Tsk, no digas tonterías.

- ¿Tonterías? – repitió, enarcando una ceja, mirándola de una manera que claramente decía "Entonces porque reaccionaste así si solo son tonterías".

- hai, tonterías.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos, buscando la mirada de la chica, pero ella no parecía querer cooperar. Bufo.

- bien, ¿Y que fue eso entonces?

- ¿Cómo que qué fue eso entonces? ¿Acaso no comprendes lo que hiciste? – inquirió, viéndolo por fin con una mirada incrédula. Él se limito a enarcar la ceja de nuevo – ¡Dios, Sasuke! ¿Tienes idea de lo que puede pasar ahora? Esa chica está loca, ¿Y si queda embarazada? Por lo menos usaste protección, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Qué dices? – soltó, mirándola con sorpresa. '_No puede creer que de verdad me acosté con esa chica… ¿O sí?_'

Sakura lo vio de nuevo con sorpresa, solo que ahora también con cierto horror. Y por su expresión, Sasuke comprendió que efectivamente creía que se había acostado con ella.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?

- Sakura… – comenzó, intentando explicarle, pero la Haruno comenzó gritando.

- ¡Ni siquiera Naruto, Sasuke! ¡Ni siquiera Naruto!

- Sakura…

- ¡¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer, eh? ¡Porque ni pienses que voy a dejar que arregles esto solo, solo Dios sabe lo que puedes hacer!

El Uchiha miro a su alrededor al escuchar varios murmullos, comprobando que efectivamente eran el centro de atención de todo el jodido café. Genial. Y todo era gracias a su querida compañera de equipo.

- voy a hablar con Tsunade-shishiou a ver si puede prestarme uno de sus libros "especiales", tal vez pueda encontrar un anticonceptivo que…

- SAKURA – la llamo, sin gritarle ni mucho menos, pero con su tono de voz más autoritario. Al conseguir que se callara, procedió a explicarle lo obvio – no me acosté con ella, ¿Entiendes?

- ¡¿_Q–Qué_? – Sus ojos se abrieron y por 3ra vez en todo el rato que llevaban allí, lo miro con sorpresa – pe–pero yo creí que… que tú y–y ella… – sacudió su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño – no me estas mintiendo, ¿Verdad?

Sasuke rodo los ojos ante la pregunta tan tonta – no.

- ¿Entonces qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto, ahora con curiosidad.

- apareció en mi casa a las 2 de la madrugada, me despertó con sus toquidos, y cuando abrí la puerta vi que estaba desnuda.

- ¿Y?

- le dije que dejara de joderme y le cerré la puerta – dijo, como si fuera algo obvio. Enarco una ceja al notar que la boca de Sakura se abría de par en par, más sorprendida por lo que le había dicho ahora que antes.

- ¡¿La rechazaste? – Sasuke frunció el ceño al escucharla, ¿Qué no estaba molesta porque según se había acostado con ella? – ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Sakura – musito, con tono de voz moderado.

- ¿Y porque?

- ¿Porque, qué?

- ¿Por qué la rechazaste? – pregunto, como si fuera algo obvio –digo, es una chica muy linda.

- no sé. No me gusta.

- ¿Por qué?

El pelinegro la miro unos segundos, un tanto incomodo. Tras unos segundos, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron comprensivos.

- ohhh – soltó, con un deje de tristeza en su voz que Sasuke percibió con facilidad – lo siento Sasuke, es solo que es increíble. No hay ni un solo hombre que se niegue cuando se encuentra en ese situación – se excuso, mirándolo de una manera _extraña_ – Kakashi-sensei, Sai… ¡Ni siquiera Naruto! Y eso que él ya estaba comenzando a salir con Hinata-chan.

- hn – "respondió", llevándose su café a los labios. Sakura lo imito, visiblemente incomoda.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un par de minutos, hasta que Sakura volvió a hablar, con una voz un tanto insegura.

- en unas semanas es la boda de Shikamaru-kun y Temari-san – menciono, como para cambiar el tema – hoy en la mañana me llego la invitación.

Sasuke contuvo un gruñido en su garganta, sintiéndose repentinamente molesto al escuchar el dichoso sufijo en un nombre que no era el suyo, recordando que a él ni de chiste le decía de esa manera.

Sakura, completamente ajena a los pensamientos de su compañero, continuo hablando.

- ¿Te invitaron a ti también?

- Aa.

- ¿Y piensas ir?

Él se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia.

- si no asistes, Temari-san va a enojarse mucho contigo – menciono, a lo que Sasuke la miro.

- ¿Iras tu?

- claro, soy una de las damas de honor – respondió, sonriendo como con cierto orgullo – el único problema sería encontrar una pareja… una que tu y los chicos no me espanten – añadió, con cierto reproche en su voz – a veces me parece que quieren que me quede a vestir santos… o que los cuide de ancianos.

Sasuke ignoro eso último.

- me ayudarías mucho si me prometieras no involucrarte y detener a los otros.

- ni lo sueñes.

- ¡Sasuke!

- ¿Por qué quieres ir con un pendejo? – cuestiono, frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura suspiro, apoyando su codo en la mesa y dejando descansar su mejilla en la palma de su mano, sin darse cuenta de que en esa posición le daba al Uchiha una vista privilegiada de su escote.

- no me gusta ir sola a las bodas… a ninguna fiesta, de hecho, pero allí es diferente – contesto, con cierta nostalgia – no es muy bueno para olvidar que eres soltera, y que cualquier pretendiente que se acerca a ti sale corriendo al ver a tus compañeros de equipo. Además, es como ver lo que te gustaría pero no puedes tener.

Sasuke la miro unos segundos, sintiéndose de pronto ligeramente culpable… aunque no le duro mucho. Podría aprovecharse de la situación – si quieres vamos juntos y me ahorras las molestias con Tsunade – replico, con indiferencia.

La Haruno lo fulmino con la mirada – eres un imbécil.

- hn.

- bueno, vamos juntos – dijo, sonriendo de nuevo. Miro su reloj de pulsera, antes de suspirar con cansancio – se me acabo el descanso. Debo volver al hospital.

No dijo nada, se limito a mirarla ponerse de pie y acercarse a él. Sakura se inclino hacia su rostro y pudo sentir sus suaves labios posarse en su pálida mejilla, para luego alejarse, sonriéndole.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- Aa – respondió, mirando como un tonto que tomaba su café y se dirigía a la salida. Luego de que la perdio de vista y se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, bufo, entornando los ojos con fastidio y se puso de pie para irse él también.

'_Molesta_' Porque definitivamente, por todo lo que hacía por ella, ella era la mujer más molesta para él.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

En lugar de actualizar, aquí tengo otro nuevo proyecto. No es mucho, solo 2 o 3 capitulitos n,n

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Molesta

**Summary:** Siempre existieron los rumores. Siempre. Incluso cuando apenas tenía 12 años. Pero muy pocos los creían posible, ya que era una especie de "broma" de mal gusto.

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Ehh… pues esta todo el tema de la confusión. La cual, es como dice, una confusión, pero no sé cómo puedan tomarlo.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Bla, bla, bla… Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí, ese es quizá mi único consuelo

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**~°~°~ Confusión ~°~°~**

**Molesta**

Su ceño se frunció notablemente, y tuvo que comenzar a contar hasta 100 para hacerse de paciencia… cosa que aunque usualmente le sobraba, ahora brillaba por su ausencia. Pero es que era perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Todo lo que necesitaba para empeorar su vida.

Escucho unas exclamaciones, seguidas de varias risitas _estúpidas_ a más no poder, que le crisparon aun más los nervios, de ser eso posible. Instantáneamente sus puños se habían cerrado con fuerza en la silla, sujetándose de esta en un intento de mantenerse allí, y no cometer una tontería que lo más seguro era terminaría lamentando. Pero no necesariamente por lo que haría, de hecho, en esos momentos pocas cosas podrían complacerlo más. Si no por las consecuencias que caerían sobre su persona sus actos… y realmente no tenía ganas de soportar las burlas de Naruto, Kakashi y Sai, y los sermones-regaños-golpes-y/o-reprimendas de Tsunade y Sakura –especialmente de esta última.

Miro de reojo el motivo –en 3ra parte– de su –acérrimo– mal genio, y no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido molesto cuando las exclamaciones se repitieron, más fuertes en esta ocasión, pensando que así tal vez lo dejarían en paz… pero consiguiendo exactamente lo contrario.

A su derecha había mujeres, más de las que le gustaría, que lo miraban como si fuera un pedazo de carne, o probablemente un hueso apetitoso. Y a su izquierda, hombres que lo miraban como molestia ya que era el objeto de atención de las mujeres en la tienda, sospechaba que más de una sería la pareja de alguno de esos idiotas.

Y pensar que ese había comenzado siendo un buen día…

Por lo menos se limitaban a observarle desde una distancia prudente.

Rodo los ojos, llevando luego su atención al reloj que estaba en la pared, viendo que habían pasado ya **5** minutos desde que había entrado al probador.

- molesta – gruño, entredientes.

¿Cuántas veces lo había dicho ya desde qué habían entrado a esa estúpida tienda? Quién sabe, pero había perdido la cuenta en la 7ma. ¿Y porque lo seguía repitiendo? Pues seguramente porque nunca se cansaría de decirlo.

Menos cuando en esos momentos él tendría que estar entrenando, como siempre hacía, como _tanto_ le gustaba hacer. Solo que como había hecho antes, la Haruno lo había interceptado cuando iba al campo de entrenamiento –esta vez en persona– y tras alegarle que ese día salía a una misión muy delicada, que no sabía cuando iba a volver y que por eso tenía que ir en ese _preciso_ momento – '_mujer desesperada_', pensó – a medirse el vestido de dama porque quedaban 3 semanas para la boda, y que él tenía que acompañarla porque debía probarse el traje que ella había escogido para él. Y después una voz suplicante, acompañada de unos ojos vidriosos de cordero a medio morir, allí habían acabado.

Y si, en esos momentos tenía puesto el estúpido traje.

Aunque le quedaba bien, debía admitir, y era bastante aceptable –la chica tenía buen gusto– ¡Pero demonios, él no debería estar allí! ¡No debió haber aceptado ir a una estúpida boda, mucho menos haberle propuesto que fueran juntos! ¡Joder! ¡A él _ni siquiera_ le gustaban las bodas! De hecho, las odiaba, y no, no había pensado ir, por muy mal genio que tuviera la Sabaku no.

Pero el solo hecho de imaginarse a Sakura completamente sola, con esa mirada de tristeza que había mostrado en el café… o peor aún, acompañada de algún imbécil "X" que solamente esperaría para poder acostarse con ella cuando más débil se encontrara, lo había hecho pensar que proponerle eso sería una buena idea. Incluso se había felicitado a sí mismo por su "genialidad". '_¡¿Genialidad?_' ¡Pero carajo, eso había sido su peor idea en años, y aun así había pensado que había sido inteligente al planearlo! ¿Y todo eso lo estaba haciendo por Haruno Sakura, su compañera de equipo, y fiel Molestia Personal? ¡Mierda! ¡¿Cuándo había conseguido la pelirosa ese poder sobre él?

En sus cavilaciones, miro nuevamente el reloj, encontrándose que ya iban a ser 8 minutos desde que Sakura había entrado al probador. Lo cual significaba, más de media hora en esa _jodida_ tienda.

- pues ya no más – gruño, poniéndose de pie con decisión, para irse de ese maldito lugar. No le importaba si Sakura se enojaba con él, o si le hacia una de sus escenas intentando matarlo y gritándole groserías en todos los idiomas que conocía. Solo quería salir de allí.

Pero no había dado ni dos pasos, cuando escucho la voz de Sakura que venía desde el interior del probador.

- Sasuke…

Aunque su tono no fue molesto o amenazador en lo absoluto, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. '_Kuso_' Pensó, tragando saliva. ¿Acaso tenía un sexto sentido o qué?

- ¿Hn?

Hubo silencio unos segundos, antes de que volviera a hablar – etto… ¿Podrías venir?

- ¿Qué? – Soltó, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño con molestia. ¿Acaso ya estaba lista y solamente había querido tenerlo allí afuera para molestarlo? – ¿Ya estás lista?

- ehh… no exactamente.

- ¿Por qué no sales tú?

- es complicado.

Sasuke enarco una ceja, sin comprender, olvidándose de las miradas atentas que tanto le habían estado incomodando.

- por favor, te necesito – añadió, con tono suplicante.

Su mandíbula se tenso al escucharla. Sasuke cerró sus ojos con fuerza, apretando sus puños, como para intentar resistirse a hacer lo que le pedía e irse a entrenar, como debía haber estado haciendo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- ¿Sasuke?

'_Ca-ra-jo_' ¿Cuándo había llegado a ese punto, que hacia lo que ella le pedía, en el momento que lo pedía?

- voy – accedió, suspirando.

Cambio sus pasos al probador e, ignorando los murmullos de los curiosos con la habilidad que solo los años de intensa práctica pueden proveer, abrió la puerta con su usual expresión de fastidio adornando su rostro, solo que esta se esfumo al ver a la chica que parecía estar esperándole con impaciencia –no era difícil de imaginarlo, considerando la manera en la que golpeaba nerviosamente su pie en el suelo.

Y desde allí, sus ojos involuntariamente comenzaron a subir por su cuerpo, mirando atentamente sus largas y torneadas piernas, que el vestido morado que traía puesto no cubría hasta unos dedos por debajo de la mitad del muslo. Le quedaba holgado, prácticamente cayéndosele, pero aun así lo suficientemente bien como para afectar gravemente su concentración.

- ¿Qué querías? – pregunto, consiguiendo que su voz fuera igual de indiferente que siempre.

Sakura le sonrió apenada, con sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de carmín, antes de darle la espalda para mostrarle el problema. Su espalda estaba desnuda, sin nada que la cubriera ya que el vestido estaba abierto… y noto también que no traía puesto el sujetador. Sasuke inmediatamente comprendió el problema, y trago disimuladamente, comenzando a sentir como bombeaba sangre con más intensidad. La chica volvió su rostro por encima de su hombro para poder mirarlo.

- es que… tengo problemas para subir el cierre… – el sonrojo en sus mejillas se acentuó ante esa confesión – ¿Podrías… ayudarme?

- … Aa.

Sakura regreso su mirada al frente –donde estaba un gran espejo de cuerpo completo – y Sasuke se acerco.

Una vocecilla en su cabeza le dijo que esa era una oportunidad única que no debía ser desaprovechada, pero él negó con la cabeza para intentar sacar esos pensamientos de dudosa procedencia de su cabeza… antes de que el efecto de ellos se hiciera visible en su cuerpo. Se recordó que no era correcto; ella era su compañera de equipo, una de sus mejores amigas, por no decir la única. Eso pareció calmarlo, pero por algún motivo no le dio la satisfacción que debió haberle dado. Todavía reprimiendo los deseos de quitarle ese maldito vestido que le impedía poder tocar su blanca piel, acariciarla una y otra vez, dejando las marcas de sus labios en… ¡Que no, joder!

Por el bien de su salud mental, llevo sus manos de una vez al cierre, lo subió hasta arriba de manera rápida y después se alejo dos pasos, no vaya a ser que pudiera arrepentirse.

- gracias – dijo, sonriéndole a través del reflejo del espejo.

Se limito a responderle con un simple movimiento con la cabeza.

Sakura ladeo su rostro hacia la derecha, mirando atentamente su propio reflejo, y se puso de lado, para ver qué tal le quedaba. Finalmente se volvió hacia él por completo.

- ¿Y qué te parece? ¿Te gusta? – le pregunto con una sonrisita extraña, pero no por eso menos coqueta, llevándose una mano a su cadera y apoyando su peso en un solo pie.

Ahora que estaba cerrada, la prenda se ceñía a sus curvas, acentuando sus atributos más de lo necesario… y con ese escote que tenía no era nada sencillo pasar por alto. Inconscientemente trago saliva, haciendo hasta lo imposible por apartar su mirada de ella. '_Demonios, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan condenadamente sensual?_'

Sasuke solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, todavía sin poder apartar su mirada de ella.

- Temari-san lo ha elegido… tiene muy buen gusto, ¿Ne?

Él asintió nuevamente.

- solo que me parece que es un tanto escotado – menciono, arrugando ligeramente su nariz mientras veía su escote – ¿O no te parece a ti?

Bueno, eso _sí_ lo entendió. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ese vestido definitivamente mostraba más de lo que le gustaría que otro imbécil –que quede claro que él acepta que es un imbécil – le viera jamás.

- bastante – prácticamente gruño.

- ya, solo que mejor no decir nada… no quiero que Temari-san se enoje conmigo.

'_Así que si va a quedarse con ese jodido vestido_' Pensó, entrecerrando sus ojos. Preparándose mentalmente para próximamente espantar a cualquier hombre que se le acercara, se limito a decir un simple – hn.

- tampoco es para que te pongas celoso – se quejo, mirándolo con burla y altanería – mira que no siempre se puede usar uno de estos vestidos y verse tan atractiva… aunque si quieres, puedo intentar conseguirte uno de tu talla.

Sakura soltó una risita divertida en la que pudo apreciar un casi imperspectible deje de amargura, burlándose de su propio chiste. Sasuke por su parte enarco una ceja, mirándola sin entender lo que quería decirle con eso… o bueno, si lo había entendido, pero le parecía poco probable que Sakura insinuara que él era un travesti o algo así, de modo que supuso que debía ser otra cosa.

- ayúdame con el cierre para quitarme el vestido, por favor – le pidió, dándole la espalda de nuevo.

'_Y la tortura comienza de nuevo_'.

**×º°"˜"°º×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º×º°"˜"°º×**

Sakura aun no se había llevado el vestido. Según porque le quedaba un tanto holgado y por eso lo dejo para que lo arreglaran.

Aunque Sasuke no pensaba eso, al contrario, de hecho pensaba que en lugar de ajustarlo, deberían de trozarlo, despedazarlo, y finalmente quemarlo, pero claro, nadie tomaba en cuenta su buena opinión. Salieron de la tienda y luego de una rápida desviación por unos helados, a petición de la Haruno, se encontraron en la casa de la chica. Sasuke la acompaño hasta el portal de la puerta y miro como abría la puerta, antes de volverse a verlo sonriéndole brillantemente.

- muchas gracias por todo Sasuke – le dijo, dándole la bolsa en la que iba su traje.

Él le respondió con un movimiento con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres entrar? Todavía me falta un poco para que tenga que ir, y sirve que te cuento sobre lo que me mandan a hacer y la suerte que tienes – al verlo negar con la cabeza, frunció ligeramente el ceño – ¿Seguro? Porque _quiero_ que te quedes a comer.

La oferta era tentadora, debía admitirlo, pero aun así… – iie, el dobe me cito en el Ichikaru's – mintió, aunque ella no lo sabría. Pero aunque deseaba quedarse con ella, no era algo inteligente. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo respirando el mismo aire a ella, y en circunstancias demasiado íntimas para su gusto, por lo que no sabría si podría evitar controlarse de cometer una tontería.

- ohh – su voz y su expresión fueron de desilusión – vale, entonces supongo que nos veremos a más tardar en una semana.

Sasuke no añadió nada más.

- ¿Cuándo vuelva nos vemos para qué pueda contarte?

- Aa.

- ¡Genial, gracias Sasuke! – Sakura sonrió de nuevo, acercándose para abrazarlo con fuerza.

El Uchiha la miro con sorpresa ante su acción, sintiéndose de pronto más "tenso", pero de igual manera no hizo nada para alejarla, y en lugar de eso le correspondió el abrazo. Sakura se separo de él tras unos segundos, sin dejar de sonreírle.

'_Maldita sea_' Pensó, percibiendo claramente como su necesidad se iba intensificando. Necesitaba irse. YA.

- bueno, nos vemos después – torció su sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo de manera seductora – Sasu-chan.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron al escucharla decirle de esa manera. La puerta se cerró detrás de Sakura y luego de sacudir su cabeza para quitarse de encima la idea de meterse a la casa de la pelirosa, se dio media vuelta para irse al Ichikaru's y buscar a Naruto. Con simplemente verle la cara al idiota todo lo que Sakura le provocaba se desvanecía, por lo que en raras ocasiones tenía que buscar otras soluciones. Dio un paso y fue hasta ese momento, que se dio cuenta de que lo usual no funcionaria… y que necesitaba una ducha con agua bieeen fría. Helada.

Y tras mascullar un último "Molesta", comenzó a andar rápidamente hacia su departamento.


	3. Cercanía

**Summary:** Siempre existieron los rumores. Siempre. Incluso cuando apenas tenía 12 años. Pero muy pocos los creían posible, ya que era una especie de "broma" de mal gusto.

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Ehh… pues esta todo el tema de la confusión. La cual, es como dice, una confusión, pero no sé cómo puedan tomarlo.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**~°~°~ Confusión ~°~°~**

**Cercanía…**

…**Puede ser un arma de doble filo**

- ¡Reclamo tiempo fuera, 'ttebayo! – Grito, alzando ambas manos para detener al Uchiha – ¡Me tienes así desde las 9 de la mañana! ¡Merezco por lo menos un descanso!

Sasuke frunció notablemente el ceño, pero al ver la mirada acusadora que le mando Naruto al notar que no tenía intenciones de detener, asintió con un gruñido, guardando su katana de vuelta a su funda. Naruto sonrió triunfal al ver que cedía, y tras guardar sus kunais, corrió hasta donde tenía sus cosas, tomando su botella de agua para engullirla con tanta alegría como Tsunade a una botella de sake, derramando más de la mitad por su cuello y camiseta, tumbándose luego en el suelo como un perro feliz… o al menos eso le pareció a Sasuke.

'_Solo le falta mover la cola_' Pensó, con una mueca de desagrado. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, antes de acercarse, se inclino elegantemente para tomar su propia botella de agua.

- 5 minutos – dijo, abriendo la botella y empezando a beber.

- ¿Solo 5? – Se quejo, sentándose bruscamente y señalándolo con el dedo índice – ¡Maldito teme negrero!

El aludido se limito a continuar bebiendo, ignorando cualquier cosa que dijera el Uzumaki, como siempre. Le importaba una reverenda %$#"&= lo que pudiera decirle.

- ¡Ya verás cuando vuelva Sakura-chan! ¡Te voy a acusar y ella se va a enojar mucho contigo y no volverá a hablarte hasta que te disculpes conmigo!

O bueno, casi cualquier cosa.

La cara de Sasuke se descuadro con esas palabras mágicas y se atraganto, por lo que escupió toda el agua que había estado tomando, comenzando a toser ruidosamente.

- oh, así que eso si te importa – musito, esbozando una sonrisita zorruna – quien lo diría, que finalmente llegaría el día en que Sakura-chan encontraría la manera de domar al vengador todopoderoso de Uchiha Sasuke.

- no digas tonterías – gruño, con la voz ronca, fulminándolo con la mirada. Tocio un poco, intentando aclararse la garganta – Sakura NO me ha domado.

- ¿Ah no? Pues a mí me parece que si lo ha hecho.

- eso es porque eres tan idiota que no sabes diferenciar.

- así que dices que estoy malinterpretando las cosas… y que tu solamente aprecias a Sakura-chan como una amiga – tradujo, con una mueca pensativa.

- Aa.

- hmm – frunció el ceño, rascándose la barbilla introspectivamente – pues si piensas eso, según lo que yo veo, el único idiota que no sabe diferenciar aquí eres tú, porque considerando que te tiene tras de ella como un perrito faldero, haciendo lo que ella dice a la hora que ella dice, comiendo lo que ella te dice, y no me sorprendería si orinando a la hora que ella te manda y donde ella ordena – comenzó a enumerar con los dedos de las manos, ignorando la venita que se iba hinchando en la frente de Sasuke – que ahuyentes a todos sus pretendientes y que asistas a la boda de la hermana de Gaara y el flojo de Shikamaru, cuando tu detestas cualquier cosa mínimamente romántica, como su pareja… es más que claro que Sakura-chan NO te tiene cacheteando las banquetas. Eso ya quedo atrás hace mucho, MUCHO tiempo – Sasuke lo miro con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, y Naruto no se molesto en reprimir una carcajada al ver el sonrojo casi imperspectible que adorno el rostro del Uchiha – ¡Ahora te tiene completa e indudablemente amarrado a sus pies! – El pelinegro frunció ahora el ceño, rodeado por una aura asesina perfectamente palpable, pero que Naruto ignoro al estar revolcándose en el suelo por la risa – ¡Sakura-chan le puso la silla, las riendas y todo lo demás al semental Uchiha, y ahora se divierte espoleándolo!

- dobe.

- ¿Y por lo menos te ha dejado tomarla de la mano, o solamente te tiene como su esclavo?

- _dobe_.

- ¡Por supuesto que solo te tiene como su gato, ella jamás te permitiría mirarla de forma indebida siqui…!

- _DOBE_ – repitió con un tono extrañamente tranquilo, consiguiendo que Naruto se callara… y provocando que curiosamente le recorrieran escalofríos al Uzumaki.

Naruto lo miro con sus ojos muy abiertos, y trago duro, sintiendo un sudor frio. '_Mierda, estoy muerto_'. Cuando Sasuke avanzo un paso hacia él, Naruto instintivamente retrocedió, todavía sentado en el suelo.

- eh, Sa–Sasuke, tu sabes que yo solo estaba bromeando, ¿Cierto? Obviamente tú no estás enamorado de Sakura-chan, y haces todo eso solo porque la aprecias como una amiga, es claro que sabes perfectamente que es imposible que entre ustedes haya algo y… – se calló súbitamente, al percatarse de que en lugar de redimirse, causaba que los ojos del Uchiha se tornaban escarlatas – y… y… ¡No vas a hacerme nada, ¿Verdad? ¡Recuerda que si me haces algo Sakura-chan se va a enojar contigo!

- tranquilízate dobe – respondió, con su tono indiferente de siempre.

El aludido suspiro, pero se sobresalto al encontrarse con la sonrisa sardónica que mostraba el pelinegro… entonces supo que no iba a librarla tan fácil. '_Realmente -estoy-muerto_'

- que no voy a hacerte nada que ella no te haría – añadió, tronándose los dedos.

.

.

Bufo con gran irritación, pasando completamente de la gente que corría a su alrededor en busca de un refugio para el clima. Todavía estaba molesto por todo lo que había dicho Naruto hacia unas horas, y a pesar de haberlo golpeado hasta dejarlo K.O. –llevándolo luego al hospital para que Tsunade no se enojara mucho con él por asesinar a Uzumaki – y luego continuar entrenando luego él solo como un loco, no le había quitado toda la frustración como le hubiese gustado. Porque le gustase o no… muy, muy, MUY en el interior de su subconsciente sabía que lo que había dicho Naruto era jodidamente cierto.

En su consciente seguía negando lo obvio, y prefería decirse que si él se comportaba así, no era porque estuviera enamorado de Sakura, o mucho menos. Claro que no. Los Uchiha y la palabra amor no se llevaban bien, de hecho, eran como el agua y el aceite. Simplemente no era posible. Así que obviamente, si él era tan "complacedor" con su compañera de equipo, era porque sentía que se lo debía después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

En fin, fue por eso que continuo entrenando por su cuenta en un burdo intento de descargar su frustración. Y seguramente hubiera seguido haciéndolo… si de un momento a otro no hubiera comenzado a llover a cantaros, volviendo imposible que continuase con lo que hacía. La lluvia era tan densa que apenas y era capaz de distinguir lo que la rodeaba, y como un extra había truenos y rayos… y al estar en el bosque era aun más probable que probara lo que sentían cuando los electrocutaba con un chidori. Así que al ver que estaba al merced del cielo y sus jodidos rayos, y comprender que su vida corría peligro, decidió dejarlo por la paz y regresarse a su cálida y segura casita en el barrio abandonado Uchiha.

De todas maneras… no estaba para nada feliz.

Gruño, sintiendo como el agua caía pesadamente sobre la tela del paraguas que una chica le había obsequiado muy amablemente cuando salía del campo de entrenamiento. Usualmente la habría ignorado, pero la lluvia había sido tan inesperada que no había previsto que iba a suceder, de modo que, ya que no tenía la menor intención de enfermarse, se vio forzado a tragarse su orgullo y aceptar el paraguas de la chica, quien prácticamente se soltó a llorar de la emoción de que su ídolo hubiese aceptado su gesto.

'_Bueno, al menos las fans obsesivas sirven para algo_'

Se adentro al barrio Uchiha, avanzando de manera lenta, casi sin proponérselo. Solamente se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia en los abandonados terrenos, pero él estaba más ocupado mirando el suelo entre sus pies y pensando en lo sombrío y desolado que resultaba ser ese lugar, en esos momentos más que de costumbre.

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro, como si hubiera anochecido, ya que las nubes eran tan espesas, que no dejaban pasar ni un solo rayo de la luz del sol, el cual calculaba que en esos momentos estaría ocultándose.

Finalmente alzo su mirada del suelo, pudiendo percibir en la oscuridad la silueta de una chica parada en la entrada de su casa, llamando a su puerta.

Sin poder evitarlo, frunció levemente el ceño, obviamente pensando que se trataba de alguna de sus muchas admiradoras psicópatas, pero esa idea rápidamente se disolvió en su mente al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Haruno. Se detuvo a un par de pasos de ella sin hacer el más mínimo ruido al hacerlo, mirando cómo se abrazaba a sí misma en busca de calor.

'_Maldición_' Gruño mentalmente, intentando reprimir los deseos de "_abrazarla_" para darle algo de su propio calor. Decidió que lo más sano para su salud mental era cortar esos pensamientos y preguntarle que estaba haciendo allí.

- ¿Sakura?

La chica se sobresalto al escuchar su voz, volviéndose a verlo rápidamente – Sasu-chan… – dijo, antes de dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa. Y en el momento que Sasuke sintió algo cálido en su pecho con ese simple gesto, presintió que tenía más problemas de los que quería admitir – hola.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- eh, bueno… ya volví – sonrió divertida – dije que vendría a verte cuando volviera, ¿Recuerdas?

- está lloviendo – le indico, señalándole con un ademán la cortina de agua que ahora no permitía ver más allá de un metro de distancia.

- ya lo he notado – respondió, mirando al mismo punto que él – había creído que alcanzaría a llegar, pero la lluvia me atrapo a medio camino – menciono, con una mueca.

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos.

Sakura finalmente abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero en lugar de palabras un estornudo fue lo que emitió, y fue hasta entonces que Sasuke dejo verdaderamente sus "cálidos" pensamientos para ver que la chica se encontraba mojada hasta los huesos. Inmediatamente comprendió que no solo tendría que prestarle ropa seca para que no se enfermara, sabía que el clima ahora solo podía empeorar, lo que significaba que su compañera iba a pasar la noche en su casa. '_Genial_'. Solo esperaba no hacer ninguna tontería… Con un suspiro, y sintiéndose igual de idiota que Naruto, avanzo hacia la entrada. Saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, haciéndose luego a un lado para dejarla pasar.

- gracias, Sasu-chan.

- …

.

.

- el clima está empeorando – murmuro, mirando distraídamente por la ventana. Se puso de puntillas para intentar ver más allá, obviamente obteniendo el mismo resultado – ¿Sasu-chan?

¿Por qué de pronto se le había ocurrido decirle "Sasu-chan"? No era que le disgustara –aunque debería hacerlo, había descubierto que no se podía molestar con ella – pero… Sacudió su cabeza al ver que iba perdiendo el rumbo, así que decidió contestar con su usual monosílabo para darle a entender que tenía su atención.

- ¿Hn?

- ¿Ya viste? Ahora está lloviendo más fuerte… ya ni siquiera puedo ver la casa de enfrente – se quejo. Sakura arrugo su nariz, intentando inútilmente una vez más ver más que la densa cortina de agua – no parece que vaya a ceder.

Él no le respondió. Contrario a ella no estaba sorprendido en lo absoluto, eso era algo que ya sabía desde que la vio parada en su puerta.

Se limito a continuar mirándola mientras ella veía por la ventana, dándole la espalda. Ahora que estaba usando una camiseta y unos pants suyos –la pelirosa se había negado a usar la ropa de su madre, según porque no quería causar más molestias de las que ya provocaba al estar allí – la ropa le quedaba notablemente grande… pero curiosamente incluso así marcaba sus curvas, llevándolo a la conclusion de que se veía condenadamente atractiva.

Por unos segundos su atención se fijo en el abanico que ahora se lucia en la espalda de Sakura, y en como el húmedo cabello rosado lo mojaba de forma delicada, rosándolo suavemente. Inmediatamente comprendió que, a juzgar por la sonrisa arrogante que se formo en sus labios y esa gran sensación de satisfacción… la imagen le agradado más de lo que debería haberlo hecho. Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza. '_Va mal Sasuke, piensa en otra cosa_' ¿Cómo?… como en su cabello, que caía por su espalda. Interesante. Ya no se dejaba el cabello largo como cuando tenían 12 años, y tampoco estaba tan corto como cuando ella tenía 14, por lo que ahora le llegaba unos dedos por debajo de sus hombros.

Realmente interesante, ¿Ne?

Súbitamente el resplandor de un rayo ilumino por unos segundos en exterior, acompañado de un fuerte tronido, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y soltó un grito ahogado, retrocediendo instintivamente y chocando con el Uchiha al no darse cuenta que estaba detrás de ella.

Se volvió a verlo rápidamente.

Sasuke enarco una ceja ante su reacción y ella sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la vergüenza.

- eh, yo… – un segundo trueno resonó en ese momento, callándola en seco. Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente con pánico y de un momento a otro se encontró a sí misma prácticamente lanzándose a los brazos de Sasuke, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la camiseta que usaba el moreno al tiempo que escondía su rostro en su pecho. Gracias a eso no vio la expresión de sorpresa que adorno el rostro de Sasuke luego de su acto de reflejo; pasados unos instantes, sus brazos la rodearon, estrechándola delicadamente contra su pecho, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Estuvieron en esa posición durante unos largos minutos, hasta que finalmente Sakura comenzó a soltar lentamente su camiseta, que había estado sujetando con fuerza hasta el momento, empezando a alejarse un poco de él. Aunque lo pensó, sus brazos no la detuvieron. El calor producto del abrazo se fue enfriando, pero cuando ella alzo su rostro sonrojado y le sonrió avergonzada, no fue consciente de nada más.

- gomen… los truenos me aterran – murmuro, bajando su mirada al suelo al no poder sostenerle la mirada.

Adorable, pensó prácticamente en contra de su voluntad al ver que el sonrojo en su rostro se acentuaba.

- olvídalo – respondió, sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Sakura lo siguió sin decir una palabra y se sentó junto a él, mirándolo con atención.

-¿Qué?

- na–nada – le sonrió de manera un tanto nerviosa… sin apartar sus ojos de él.

El Uchiha suspiro con cansancio.

- Sakura…

- es que… eres muy amable al dejarme quedar mientras llueve… y por no reírte porque me asusten los truenos – dijo eso último bajito, pero lo escucho perfectamente.

- no es para tanto.

- bueno, lo es para mí – admitió, sin poder evitar sonrojarse levemente – eso quiere decirme que te preocupas por mi… y que somos realmente buenos amigos.

- no es para tanto, Sakura – le repitió, ladeando el rostro para que no pudiera ver el ligero rubor que amenazaba con cubrir sus mejillas.

Hubo unos segundos en silencio durante los cuales solamente se escucho la lluvia y algunos truenos que parecían sonar lejanos. Estaba comenzando a pensar en ir a la cocina para hacer algo de té, cuando sintió como la chica se recostaba en el sillón, sin poder encontrar un lugar mejor para recargar su cabeza que su regazo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y volvió su rostro rápidamente para verla, encontrándose con una hermosa sonrisa de parte de la Haruno, su mirada brillante mirándolo con una calidez que no le había profesado nadie en años…

'_¡Mierda!_'

- ¿Sabes? No sé porque… pero contigo me siento muy cómoda, Sasu-chan. Segura.

- hn…

- no sé si sabias, pero los truenos me aterran desde que tengo memoria – comenzó, cerrando sus ojos unos segundos – sé que es un poco tonto, pero nunca he podido superarlo. Solo que en estos momentos siento como si no importase. Es curioso ¿No te parece?

Trago disimuladamente – supongo.

- hmmm – se comenzó a remover en su lugar, buscando la posición más cómoda, hasta que finalmente se encogió un poco, quedándose recostada de lado, de frente hacia él – estoy muy cansada… no tienes idea de lo mucho que detesto esa clase de misiones.

Sasuke enarco una ceja, sin entender –intentando con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse más en las palabras de la pelirosa, que en el hecho de que estuviera _tan_ cerca de su entrepierna. '_Cálmate Sasuke, cálmate. No vayas a cometer una "Narutada" por portarte como Kakashi_'.

- tienes suerte de que a ustedes no les toque, porque honestamente es increíblemente molesto tener que andar seduciendo a un idiota pervertido para sacarle información, o algún objeto importante – murmuro.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de golpe por tercera vez consecutiva desde que Sakura estaba en su casa. '_¡¿Qué?_'.

Sakura bostezo, antes de continuar murmurando.

- al menos todo salió bien, aunque a ese idiota se le hubiera ocurrido intentar tocar lo que no debía…

Un tic comenzó a formarse en su ceja izquierda. '_De nuevo, ¡¿QUÉ?_' Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, y prácticamente tuvo que morderse la lengua para no cuestionarle a gritos quien había sido.

La miro sonreír ligeramente, todavía sin abrir sus ojos… '_¿O acaso si está viendo?_'.

- dudo mucho que ahora recuerde hasta como hablar, después de lo que le hice… pero no le digas a Tsunade-shishiou, ¿Ne? Si me manda a mí a estas cosas es porque sabe que soy lo bastante profesional como para no hacer alguna tontería… me tomo años poder llegar a este punto como Kuno–Kunoichi…– bostezo nuevamente, encogiéndose más en su lugar – prométeme que no le dirás…

Sasuke gruño en respuesta, apretando su mandíbula con fuerza.

- ¿Hmm, Sasu-chan? – Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, mirándolo con extrañeza al percatarse del aura asesina prácticamente palpable que le rodeaba – ¿Sucede algo?

- iie – respondió instantáneamente.

- te ves enojado…

Aparentemente no había podido disimularlo… ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo?

- estoy bien – respondió con voz cortante, haciendo un ademán de levantarse, pero la chica no dio muestras de querer moverse – te traeré una manta – le dijo, decidiendo que lo mejor era alejarse de ella durante unos minutos.

- ¡Pero no quiero una manta! – Se quejo, haciendo un mohín de niña pequeña – solo quiero quedarme así.

- Sakura – musito, prácticamente con un suspiro – te vas a enfermar si no te abrigas.

- estoy bien – cerro sus ojos de nuevo, volviéndose a acomodar como antes, pero sujetándose de su camiseta con ambas manos en esta ocasión – ahora no te muevas… quiero dormir.

- vas a enfermarte.

- ¡Te digo que estoy bien! Soy doctora, ¿Recuerdas?

El Uchiha suspiro cansinamente una vez más, intentando darse paciencia.

- vamos, te llevare a mi cama, allí estarás mejor – dijo, sin pensar muy bien en que sus palabras podían perfectamente ser malinterpretadas.

Afortunadamente, Sakura no pareció ver el sentido pervertido de la oración, y en lugar de eso continuo en el mismo plan.

- no.

- Sakura…

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron, fijándose en los de él con decisión – Sasuke.

Él endureció sus facciones, sosteniéndole la mirada. Si ella pensaba que iba a hacer lo que quisiera con él, estaba muy equivocada, porque a Uchiha Sasuke nadie, absolutamente NADIE, le dice que hacer…

10 minutos después Sakura ya estaba profundamente dormida en el sillón, muy cómodamente recargada sobre Sasuke, como había querido desde un comienzo, y con una sonrisita victoriosa en sus labios.

Sasuke la miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero la molestia no era precisamente para ella, sino más bien para él mismo. ¿Por qué demonios hacia lo que ella quería? ¿Dónde había quedado su actitud fría e indiferente, que no permitía que absolutamente nadie le dijera que hacer?

… Pues aparentemente con su orgullo y dignidad, tirados a los pies de Haruno Sakura.

Si era así, ¿Eso significaba que lo que había dicho Naruto era cierto? ¿Realmente… se había enamorado de Sakura?

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que lo negara como siempre hacía. '_No, imposible. Yo no soy capaz de sentir desde hace mucho, estoy completamente vacío… de hecho, _ni siquiera_ tengo corazón_'

Pero por primera vez… no estuvo seguro de que tan ciertas eran esas palabras.

Intento hacerse el tonto y, todavía enfurruñado por el resultado de la situación, pasar por alto esa sensación, mientras intentaba buscar la posición más cómoda. Ya que, obviamente, iba a tener que pasar la noche en el sillón.

.

.

El día amaneció mejor.

Todavía se podían distinguir algunas nubes grises en el horizonte, el ambiente frio y el fuerte aroma a tierra y pasto mojados, pero el cielo azul ya se veía y el sol había salido, alumbrando nuevamente.

- ¡Achu!

Al escuchar el estornudo tan cercano a él, pensó que debería ser un consuelo… ya que resultaba que él tenía razón. ¿Entonces porque tenía ese mal presentimiento? Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose directamente con los jades de su compañera de equipo, que lo miraba con un mohín infantil en su rostro… además de que su nariz estaba enrojecida, al igual que sus mejillas.

- Sasu-chan… – lo llamo, con una voz claramente nasal – creo… creo que estoy enferma.

'_Eso es obvio_' Se limito a pensarlo, sin apartar sus ojos de ella. '_Va a pedirme algo_' Añadió, mentalmente, no solo por su mirada, sino que también por el hecho de que finalmente se le había quitado de encima, dejándolo moverse de nuevo. Sentía su cuerpo entumido por haber dormido en esa posición, especialmente sentía adoloridas sus piernas.

- ¿Podrías – ¡Achu!– avisarle a Tsunade-shishiou para que mande a alguien que – ¡Achu!– se haga–haga cargo de mi?

La chica vivía sola. Sus padres habían muerto cuando ella tenía 14, así que era comprensible que le pidiera que le avisara a Tsunade para que mandara a alguien para que la atendiera. Pero lo que no era comprensible, era que obviamente no haría eso. Se puso de pie, dándole la espalda.

- olvídalo.

- ¡Demo, Sasu…! – se calló en seco, cuando él la tomo en sus brazos y la levanto, sujetándola con fuerza. Lo miro con sorpresa, buscando su mirada, pero Sasuke no la miraba – ¿Q–Qué haces?

No le respondió. Era demasiado vergonzoso. Además, eventualmente ella se daría cuenta de que lo que iba a hacer, era mantenerla en su casa para ser él quien se hiciera cargo de ella mientras estaba enferma. Detuvo en seco el sonrojo que iba a adueñarse de su rostro y continuo caminando hacia su habitación sin mirarla en ningún momento. No estaba seguro de porque hacia eso, pero sentía que _debía_ hacerlo.

Finalmente fue que lo comprendió… o más bien, lo medio admitió.

Y joder… realmente tenía problemas, pero lo peor de todo… era que verdaderamente no le importaba.

* * *

><p>Si mis calculos no me fallan, este es el antepenultimo capitulo n,n<p>

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Locura e insinuaciones

**Summary:** Siempre existieron los rumores. Siempre. Incluso cuando apenas tenía 12 años. Pero muy pocos los creían posible, ya que era una especie de "broma" de mal gusto.

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Ehh… pues esta todo el tema de la confusión. La cual, es como dice, una confusión, pero no sé cómo puedan tomarlo…** Vocabulario subido de tono al final del capitulo, léase bajo la responsabilidad de cada quien**.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**~°~°~ Confusión ~°~°~**

**Locura e insinuaciones…**

**De una mente perturbada**

- entonces… dices que tu eres la dama de honor.

- hai.

- pero que suerte.

Kiba la miro de arriba abajo con más atención de la necesaria, para finalmente esbozar una sonrisa depravada, que provoco que Matsuri frunciera el ceño, mirándolo con clara desconfianza.

- sabes que la dama de honor baila con el padrino en la fiesta, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Y qué? – Frunció aun más el ceño, cruzándose de brazos, antes de decir con un ligero desagrado – ¿Tu eres el padrino?

- no – respondió alegremente, torciendo aun más su sonrisa. Le señalo a Shikamaru unos cuantos metros de distancia, que estaba hablando con Chouji – ese que esta junto a Shikamaru es Chouji. Y él es el padrino.

Los ojos de Matsuri se abrieron con sorpresa sin que pudiera evitarlo… y no precisamente en el buen sentido.

- ahora que he visto que la dama de honor es una verdadera belleza siento algo de envidia. Porque quién sabe, tal vez en la fiesta resulte que tenga una oportunidad de ligar… –la expresión de absoluto horror que mostro ahora la castaña lo hizo soltar una carcajada. Kiba le guiño luego un ojo de manera seductora, tomando uno de sus mechones de cabello entre sus dedos – si que tiene suerte.

El rostro de Matsuri enrojeció, pero no estaba segura que fuera por la vergüenza de que un muchacho como él le dijera algo así… o la molestia. Así que se fue por lo seguro y se decidió por la segunda.

- ¡Aléjate, idiota pervertido! – soltó, apartándole la mano con un fuerte manotazo.

Kiba rio de nuevo y, pasando completamente de su mirada fulminante, le dio la espalda, avanzando de regreso hacia los chicos. Ino, Sakura y Temari se le acercaron a Matsuri entonces, las dos primeras con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Kiba con reproche –aun si este se encontraba de espaldas a ellas y no podía a verlas– y la segunda con una mueca divertida en su rostro.

- ese chico perro… – murmuro Ino, entrecerrando sus ojos – parece que todavía no aprende a comportarse con las damas.

- ni lo hará. Esa actitud le funciona con las chicas – le recordó Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros – incluso contigo cerda.

Ino formo una mueca de desagrado, haciendo como si la hubiera recorrido un escalofrió – ni me lo recuerdes.

- ¿Ino-san? – Matsuri miro a la Yamanaka con sorpresa mal disimulada – ¿Usted… y el pervertido?

La aludida bufó, mientras que Sakura y Temari sonreían con diversión.

- si Matsuri, yo y el pervertido.

- ¡¿En que estaba pensando?! – exclamo, mirándola como si hubiera cometido un error garrafal.

- ese fue el problema Matsuri, la cerda no estaba pensando en ese momento – respondió la pelirosa, con sorna – bueno, al menos no en otra cosa que no fuera un Kiba sin camiseta, completamente mojado por la lluvia y que había llegado corriendo desde el campo de entrenamiento a la florería solo para…

- ya entendió el punto, frentona – la interrumpió, intentando hacer como si no le hubiera afectado, aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas la delataba – el asunto aquí es que no debes fiarte de él Matsuri, porque un pequeño descuido…

- o más bien 5 pequeños descuidos…

Temari dejo escapar una carcajada y Matsuri solamente abrió los ojos de par en par.

Ino ignoro a la Haruno y continuo hablando muy digna, y bastante sonrojada – como te decía, Matsuri, un pequeño descuido y te encontraras en sus garras. Lo mejor es que intentes mantenerte alejada de él todo el tiempo.

- y si se te acerca solamente ignora sus insinuaciones e intenta alejarte.

- no creo que sea necesario – intervino Temari, mirando de reojo a los chicos, más específicamente su hermano pelirojo – dudo que Inuzuka sea tan idiota como para intentar algo con mi hermano viendo.

- ¿Qué? – Sakura miro primero a Gaara, y luego a Matsuri, quien tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas – Matsuri, ¿Tú y Gaara-kun…?

En toda respuesta la chica se sonrojo aun más y Sakura no dijo nada más, solamente regreso sus ojos a Gaara.

Tanto Temari como Matsuri se miraron significativamente.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! –Exclamo Ino de pronto, mirando a ambas de Suna atónita – ¿Es en serio, Temari-san?

- claro. Aunque todavía no es nada seguro, porque saben lo reservado que es mi hermano, pero aun así sus intenciones están bastante claras…

- ¡Increíble! – Sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en su amiga pelirosa, con clara emoción – ¿No te parece que es increíble, frentona?

La pelirosa continuo en silencio unos breves segundos, antes de sonreír.

- sí, lo es – volteo a ver a Matsuri, acentuando su sonrisa – me alegro mucho por Gaara-kun y por ti.

Matsuri la miro con desconfianza, frunciendo bastante el ceño.

- ¿En serio? – Se cruzo de brazos, con una actitud repentinamente hostil – es extraño, porque yo sabía que ustedes fueron pareja.

Las miradas de las kunoichis de Konoha se posaron instantáneamente en la castaña con cierta sorpresa ante su brusco cambio de actitud, especialmente la Haruno.

- Aa – asintió, frunciendo levemente el ceño – fuimos. Pero de eso hace ya más de 4 años.

- aun así…

- nah, no te preocupes tanto por tu novio Matsuri, la frentona ya está ocupada con alguien más – interrumpió Ino con ademán conciliador, pero también con una sonrisita socarrona, atrayendo la atención – y mira que le debe trabajar duro, porque educar a Uchiha Sasuke no ha de ser nada fácil – dijo, a lo que Matsuri enmudeció.

- ¡Ino-cerda! – exclamo, con el color comenzando a formarse en sus mejillas.

- espera, ¿Cómo es eso de que está educando al Uchiha? – inquirió Temari, con sorpresa.

- pues eso Temari-san, Sakura lleva unos meses dándole unas _clases_ a Sasuke-kun como en una escuelita particular. Con eso de que ahora se siente su tutora…

- ¿Su tutora? – Frunció el ceño, claramente sin comprender – ¿Y de que le da clases, si se supone que Uchiha es un genio?

Ino en ese momento se limito a volverse a Sakura, y cuando la pelirosa vio la sonrisa maliciosa que su amiga había esbozado, supo que había visto el momento perfecto para vengarse por lo que dijo de Kiba y ella.

'_Carajo_'

Comenzó a enumerar con los dedos – oh, pues son unas clasecitas que Sasuke-kun jamás tomo en la academia. Como modales, cocina, labores en el hogar, valores, en la cual obviamente entra el trato a las personas…

- _Ino_ – la llamo, pero esta no le prestó mucha atención que digamos.

- … primeros auxilios y por supuesto, la más importante de todas – hizo una pausa como para darle más encanto al asunto, antes de decir de manera lenta para darle énfasis – anatomía.

- ¡¿_Qué_?! – Temari y Matsuri se quedaron viendo a la rubia con la mandíbula desencajada al comprender el doble significado que podía tener eso.

- ¡INO-CERDA! – chillo, con el rostro ahora completamente colorado y a nada de realmente de lanzarse sobre su sonriente amiga rubia para quitarle precisamente esa sonrisa del rostro.

Pero para fortuna de Ino en ese momento Temari regreso de su breve shock y se volvió a la Haruno, mirándola atónita.

- Sakura, no me digas que tu y Uchiha…

- ¡Temari-san, c–como crees! ¡Por supuesto que no! – Respondió rápidamente, viéndose cada vez más acalorada – ¡Ya conoces a la cerda, solamente dice eso para vengarse porque yo revele su oscuro pasado con Kiba! – aseguro rápidamente intentando parecer creíble, pero con su nerviosismo lograba el efecto contrario.

- ¡Hey! – exclamo la aludida.

Temari la miro no muy segura de sus palabras, precisamente por verla tan nerviosa, mientras que Matsuri por su parte había decidido no decir nada después de su anterior ataque de celos, y ahora se limitaba a mirarlas expectante y con sus ojos brillantes de la emoción. Después de todo, si Haruno estaba con Uchiha, ella no tendría de que preocuparse de que quisiera quitarle a su adorado Gaara-kun.

- ¿Segura que es eso?

- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no estaría segura?

- ya, lo que sucede es que la frentona todavía no puede creerse que ahora sea Sasuke-kun quien esta loquito por ella, Temari-san – menciono Ino, con más emoción de la necesaria – y han de ver lo loco que lo trae, porque es más que claro que es así… es obvio, uno se da cuenta con solo ver todas las cosas que hace por ella. Sakura únicamente tiene que sonreírle y Sasuke-kun hace absolutamente todo lo que ella le pida. ¡T–O–D–O! ¡De hecho, el otro día la frentona se enfermo y fue Sasuke-kun quien se hizo cargo de ella hasta que se alivió! Y ya que estuvieron encerrados en su casa todo ese tiempo, no me creo que no hayan estado teniendo…

- ¡Ino!

- ¿Qué?

- _no_–_estás_–_ayudándome_.

- no quería hacerlo – le respondió, como si fuera algo obvio.

Sakura suspiro exasperada, apartándose el cabello de su rostro con ambas manos. Respiro un par de veces para recuperar su paciencia, antes de volverse a las de Suna.

- miren chicas… Sasuke-kun y yo solamente somos amigos. Entre nosotros no hay nada más que no sea amistad.

- yo también soy amiga de Sasuke-kun y él no hace por mi ni una sola de las cosas que hace por ti – intervino la Yamanaka, frunciendo el ceño – incluso va a asistir a la boda de Temari-san solo para que no vengas sola.

- ¡INO! – exclamo, a lo que la rubia solamente se encogió de hombros.

- a ver, déjame ver si entendí – la voz de Temari se alzo, previniendo que la Haruno continuara reprendiendo a Ino – tú dices que Sasuke y tu solamente son amigos – dijo, a lo que Sakura asintió con la cabeza – pero según Ino él esta tan enamorado de ti que hace todo lo que le pidas, y hasta vendrá a mi boda, únicamente porque tú le pediste que te acompañara.

- de hecho, Sakura me dijo que fue él quien le propuso venir juntos – intervino Yamanaka, sonriendo de manera sugerente.

Temari miro a Ino como si no creyera eso posible – ¿En serio?

- ¿Realmente estamos hablando de Uchiha-san? – inquirió Matsuri, con cierta desconfianza.

- Sasuke y yo somos compañeros de equipo desde los 12 años. Es obvio que somos mucho más cercanos – dijo Sakura, como si fuera algo obvio, pero bastante colorada.

- bueno, si lo ves desde ese punto de vista… supongo que tienes razón – la pelirosa se permitió una sonrisa triunfal – ¡Pero aun así yo sigo diciendo que todo lo que hace lo hace por los sentimientos que tiene hacia ti!

Sakura esbozo una triste sonrisa en ese punto, mirando distraídamente hacia la mesa donde estaba sentado el Uchiha menor con todos los otros chicos –luciendo una clara expresión de fastidio en su atractivo rostro, seguramente por lo que Naruto estuviera contando en ese momento–.

'_Qué más quisiera_' Pensó, dejando escapar un triste suspiro.

- pero por encima de eso, Sasuke tiene unos gustos bastante "_especiales_"… y yo no entro en ellos.

Sus amigas se miraron entre sí sin comprender a que se refería, pero no dijeron nada más al respecto.

* * *

><p>Sakura dejo la única bolsa de víveres que iba cargando ella en la barra de su cocina, acercándose a la alacena donde guardaba los vasos, mientras el Uchiha entraba detrás de ella a la cocina y dejaba sobre la misma barra que ella el montón de bolsas que había ayudado a la chica a cargar.<p>

Por un segundo pensó que en realidad, le sorprendería que comprara tantas cosas si vivía ella sola, de no ser porque eran él, el dobe, el idiota de su reemplazo y Kakashi los que consumían prácticamente todo lo que había en el refrigerador de la Haruno… y a cualquier hora del día. Todavía recordaba la vez que Naruto y él llegaron de una misión a las tres de la madrugada, y en lugar de irse a sus casas, decidieron visitar la nevera de su compañera de equipo. Sakura grito al despertarse y verlos asaltar su refrigerador a mitad de la noche, pero salvo los golpes a Naruto por sus comentarios referentes a lo bien que se veía en camisón y como se vería mucho mejor si su pecho fuera un poco más grande, no paso nada más.

Y de hecho, nunca la había escuchado quejarse ni tampoco parecía disgustarla, pero era por ese motivo que tenía que ir cada semana a comprar lo suficiente para rellenar su nevera, y aunque él no era el único que la acompañaba, –los otros responsables también lo hacían– últimamente le tocaba la labor más seguido que a los otros idiotas. Ahora Sakura no se molestaba en buscar a alguien más. Era a él al primero que recurría, estuviera ocupado o no. De igual manera no se negaba.

Decidió que no pensaría lo ridículamente sencillo que había sido para Sakura convencerlo de acompañarla a hacer sus compras, y menos el hecho de que había tenido que discutir con él para convencerlo de permitirle llevar esa única bolsa.

'_Esto no está bien_' Pensó, emitiendo un bufido.

Intento convencerse que había sido por el hecho de que no se habían visto desde la cena de bienvenida al Kazekage –y los otros idiotas de Suna que asistirían a la boda, pero más que nada por el Kazekage– dos días antes, pero corto sus pensamientos eso solamente significaba que la había extrañado –cosa que había hecho, pero no iba a admitir. Enfurruñado consigo mismo, alzo su mirada, encontrándose directamente con la de su compañera que le sonreía brillantemente.

Sintió algo extrañamente cálido en su pecho, que lo hizo suspirar con resignación.

- gracias por ayudarme con las compras Sasu-chan.

- hn – le "respondió", sabiendo que ella lo traduciría como un 'No hay problema'. Fue hasta una de las sillas del desayunador y se sentó, mirándola sacar una jarra con agua del refrigerador.

- ¿Quieres agua?

- Aa.

Sakura lleno los dos vasos, guardo la jarra en su lugar, y después fue hasta él, dejándole el vaso en la mano.

Le agradeció con un asentimiento de la cabeza y llevo el vaso de cristal a su boca para comenzar a tomar. Apenas el agua toco sus labios no dejo de tomar hasta que vació por completo el vaso.

- wow, realmente tenias sed.

No le respondió nada, solo se limito a mirarla tomar el vaso para ponerlo en el fregadero, volviendo luego a su lado, con la diferencia de que ahora, en lugar de quedarse de pie tomo asiento en la silla que se encontraba justo delante suyo.

Estuvieron en silencio mientras Sakura bebía agua, pero a medio vaso comento de pronto.

- ¿Sabías que Matsuri y Gaara-kun están saliendo?

- no – '_Ni me importa_' Pensó en añadir, pero antes de que lo hiciera recordó que Naruto le había comentado que Sakura y el Kazekage habían tenido una relación hacia poco más de 4 años.

Recordarlo le irrito, aun más al comprender que ese comentario al aire podría ser perfectamente el comienzo de un largo lamento por haber perdido a ese maldito pelirojo. Y no supo porque, pero eso le supo amargo en la boca, dejándole una nada agradable sensación en el pecho.

Casi… dolía. _Quizá más que eso_.

- aparentemente aun no formalizan nada, pero están claros… los sentimientos del uno por el otro…

Sasuke solo la miro sin saber que decir, sintiendo como el dolor parecía intensificarse al tener en esas palabras una afirmación que quedaba perfectamente clara en la mirada de Sakura, que por un momento pareció adolorida por algún recuerdo. '_Maldición_'. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?

Sacudió la cabeza un poco y miro a Sakura. La chica estaba algo seria, supuso que en un momento como aquel debía de decirle algo que la animara –por mucho que le doliera. Pero ni era su estilo, ni tenía la más jodida idea de cómo hacerlo.

Abrió su boca, todavía sin saber que decirle, cuando una sonrisa se formo en la comisura de los labios de Sakura. '_¿Sonríe?_' Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, mirándola de igual manera. ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo? ¿Qué no se suponía que eso la estaba matando? ¿Haber perdido al Sabaku no?

Por un segundo su irritación se deposito en ella.

Odio su maldita actitud de santa que sentía compasión por todos, odio que se alegrara por los demás aun si eso le dolía, porque solamente pensara en sus amigos y nunca en ella misma. Odio0 la estúpida sonrisa en sus labios rosas, sus ojos verdes que no dejaban de mirar el vaso, la sutil manera en la que la brisa que entraba por la ventana de la cocina ondeaba sus cabellos rosados. Pero sobretodo, odio que de alguna manera hubiese conseguido que estuviera tan pendiente de ella… que le importara tanto lo que sentía o pensaba, y que en esos momentos, solo por ver su mirada triste, lo hiciera pensar seriamente en quitar del camino a la niña tonta de Suna que se metía entre ella y el maldito Kazekage, para que ella fuera feliz.

- había olvidado contártelo, pero tenía que pensar algo… y necesitaba tiempo…

Su mirada fulminante se clavo en ella, aunque la chica no pareció notarlo, más concentrada mirando su vaso de agua medió vació en sus manos con sus ojos levemente vidriosos.

Y de pronto, tan repentinamente como su primer comentario, una risita divertida salió de sus labios, convirtiéndose rápidamente en una carcajada.

Sasuke la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba ahora? ¿Qué acaso no estaba muriéndose del dolor y hacia hasta lo imposible por contener las lágrimas?

'_¿O será que realmente ya enloqueció?_' Sus ojos se entrecerraron de manera suspicaz.

- ¿Puedes creer que Matsuri estuviera preocupada por mi? – Le pregunto deshaciéndose entre risas, sacándolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos, sus ojos ahora brillando con diversión – ¡Tenía celos! ¡Por mi! Kami, ¡Esto es tan gracioso!

- no le encuentro la gracia – la corto, mirándola con seriedad.

- ¿Cómo no? – Dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada risueña – ¡Si que ella tenga celos de mí, es tan estúpido como suponer que… tú no eres un ególatra gruñón!

- Sakura…

Ella alzo ambas manos en señal de rendición, sin dejar de sonreírle – gomen, Sasu-chan.

Sasuke apretó los dientes al escuchar ese apodito que le había puesto la chica días antes y Sakura volvió a reír de nuevo, solo que en esta ocasión al ver la expresión en el rostro del moreno. Sasuke decidió tragarse lo que fuera que iba a decir al respecto, pero no pudo evitar mascullar con tono mordaz.

- ¿Y realmente lo es?

- ¿Ah? – Sakura se calló, limpiando las pocas lágrimas que le habían salido por la risa – ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Todavía sientes algo por Sabaku no? – dijo demandante. Obviamente no fue una pregunta, aunque fue hecha para tal.

Sakura lo miro incrédula, claramente sin comprender. Parpadeo una vez, luego dos veces, tres, cuatro…

- ehh… ¿A qué te refieres?

Sasuke no dijo nada durante 5 segundos completos durante los cuales se sintió una tensión en el aire tan filosa como un cuchillo, hasta que finalmente mascullo con un gruñido, prácticamente teniendo que arrancarse las palabras de su garganta.

- ¿Lo quieres?

Parpadeo una última vez, antes de responder – ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza ante la seguridad de su afirmación, sintiendo de pronto sus instintos asesinos volver a activarse, nublándole el pensar. Trago duro, haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano para que su sharingan no se activase por sí mismo, pero no pudo evitar la mirada de reproche y resentimiento con la que miro a Sakura.

La chica frunció levemente el ceño – ¡Pero no me mires así! Gaara-kun es uno de mis mejores amigos desde hace años, y aunque lo aprecio mucho, no hay nada más que amistad entre nosotros. Es estúpido que lo pienses siquiera. Así que no tienes que mirarme como si te hubiera traicionado o algo así – se quejo, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada – Dios, cualquiera que te viera diría que estas celoso.

Esas palabras fueron para el Uchiha como si le hubieran tirado un cubetazo de agua helada… con todo y la cubeta, enfriándolo tan bruscamente así como se le había subido a la cabeza. '_¿Ce…loso?_' Le dirigió una mirada sorprendida ante sus palabras, sus cejas alzándose y abriendo ligeramente la boca de la impresión. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, una ligera sobra rosada cubrió sus mejillas

Sakura también pareció considerar sus propias palabras y lo acertadas que eran, porque se volvió a verlo lentamente, descruzando sus brazos. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos conforme el entendimiento subía a ellos.

- oh Dios… lo estas… ¡Estas celoso! – Parpadeo varias veces, como si todavía no lo creyera – ¡Sasu-chan, tú estás celoso!

Irónicamente fue ese motecito lo que le devolvió la consciencia y lo ayudo a recuperar su semblante característico. Así que cerró la boca, bajo sus cejas –frunciendo levemente el ceño en el proceso– y volvió a la forma normal de sus ojos azabaches, regresando a su rostro su expresión estoica y arrogante de antaño… aunque no pudo hacer demasiado con el sonrojo que persistía en sus mejillas.

- por supuesto que no – gruño, apartando la mirada para que no viera su sonrojo.

- ¡No lo niegues, es por eso de tu actitud! – Lo miro atentamente, antes de soltar un gritito emocionado – ¿Y… estas sonrojado, Sasu-chan?

- … no…

- ¡Si lo estas! – Sin siquiera pensar en ello se puso de pie rápidamente, casi tirando su silla en el proceso, y lo rodeo con sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza por detrás, sin poder reprimir una carcajada divertida. Lo miro con sus ojos brillantes, estrechándolo con fuerza – ¡Oh, te ves tan _lindo_!

Sasuke ladeo su rostro para mirarla, sin poder alzar sus cejas levemente al percatarse de la expresión –una pizca psicópata y enloquecida, y bastante emocionada por algún motivo que no comprendía realmente– de su rostro.

'_Definitivamente se volvió loca_'

- Sasu-chaaaan – musito su cariñoso mote con ese tonito dulce y jodidamente sensual que usaba a su conveniencia, acercando sus boca a su oído, provocándole un estremecimiento – te ves tan atractivo cuando estas celoso, Sasu-chan – murmuro sensualmente tan cerca de su piel que podía sentir literalmente el calor de sus labios.

El Uchiha abrió sus ojos levemente de nuevo por la sorpresa, sintiendo de un momento a otro un curioso tirón en su bajo vientre. '_Maldita sea… ¿Lo hace a propósito?_' Trago duro, intentando normalizar su repentinamente acelerado pulso y contenerse de no hacer una estupidez. Apretó los puños en su pantalón, aspirando profundamente.

- Sakura… – gruño con su voz más ronca de lo normal, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

- ya, ya – lo soltó, para su alivio. Pero como aparentemente la Haruno no era capaz de darle un segundo de descanso, tomo asiento nuevamente… sobre la mesa en esta ocasión, de manera que sus ojos quedaban directamente a la altura de sus sen… – hn, amargado.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos de nuevo –no solo porque lo imitara– viendo cómo le mostraba la lengua de modo infantil, soltando luego otra risita divertida.

- Sakura.

- pero no te preocupes Sasu-chan, que realmente no tienes porque ponerte celoso, nadie podrá jamás quitarte el lugar que ocupas en mi corazón – le guiño uno de sus ojos de manera picara.

- hn…

- ¡Oh, yo también te quiero! – le sonrió con dulzura, cerrando sus ojos – Por más irritable, amargado, grosero, arrogante, creído y orgulloso que seas, yo siempre te querré.

Sasuke rodo los ojos, prefiriendo –por su propia salud mental– ignorar la nueva carcajada que soltó Sakura… y especialmente como el hecho de que su pecho continuaba delante de sus ojos, y subía y bajaba rápidamente por sus risas.

Espero, con sus ojos puestos en otra parte todo el tiempo, a que Sakura dejara de reír y los últimos estremecimientos se detuvieran, antes de volver a mirarla y retomar la conversación.

- ¿Terminaste?

- sí, gracias – prácticamente canto, con una sonrisa brillante – realmente te quiero, Sasu-chan.

- ya lo dijiste.

Ella se puso seria – lo sé, pero no veo por qué no hacerlo otra vez si es la verdad.

Sasuke no dijo nada ante eso.

Sakura lo miro unos segundos con un brillo en sus ojos, antes de sonreír de nuevo de manera socarrona.

- había otra cosa que quería decirte…

- ¿Lo mucho que quieres a Naruto? – ofreció con cierto sarcasmo.

- podría ser – se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia – pero no era eso precisamente.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Sabías que las chicas, y seguramente toda la aldea, piensan que tu y yo tenemos algo? – pregunto, curiosa.

- ¿Y no es verdad?

- sí, lo es… pero no de la manera que ellas piensan –hizo una pausa seguramente para ponerle más drama. Sasuke alzo una ceja en respuesta, a lo que ella continuo – creen que tu y yo somos pareja. ¿Puedes creerlo?

- hn.

- ¡Lo sé, es increíble! – Frunció el ceño, llevándose las manos a la cintura – porque ¿En qué momento hemos dado a insinuar algo así? Ino incluso está segura de que las veces que nos escapamos… no son solo para _hablar_, precisamente – se sonrojo levemente ante su propia insinuación.

Sasuke suspiro. Sabia hacía mucho tiempo de esos rumores, y ni le importaban ni le molestaban –así los idiotas que se acercaban a Sakura sabían lo que les esperaba– Pero Sakura parecía pensar diferente.

- ¿Y?

- ¡¿Y?! – repitió, incrédula.

- ¿Te molesta? – pregunto, a lo que Sakura lo miro con sorpresa.

- ¿Molestarme? – Murmuro, parpadeando un par de veces antes de negar con la cabeza – no, claro que no. Solo que no está bien que la gente comente de nosotros.

- la gente disfruta de los chismes, porque no tienen suficiente emoción en su vida – dijo, como si fuera obvio – especialmente Yamanaka.

Sakura sonrió.

- muy cierto. Desde que Sai y ella se pelearon se ha vuelto más insoportable – torció su sonrisa, inclinándose hacia él de tal manera que podía ver perfectamente su sujetador negro. Sasuke trago disimuladamente, haciendo lo posible por no mirar – cuánto a que esta noche, durante la despedida de soltera, si le digo a la cerda qué pasamos la tarde juntos ella automáticamente pensara que la pasamos besándonos apasionadamente y por supuesto, haciendo el amor en mi cama todo el tiempo, Sasu-chan.

'_¿Y lo dice así como así?_'

Sasuke alzo ambas cejas, intentando no demostrarle lo mucho que esa afirmación lo había turbado. Las imágenes de ellos dos, haciendo eso que la chica acababa de decir inundaron rápidamente su cabeza tan potentemente que ni siquiera podía pensar en nada más que no fuera ella y lo mucho que comenzaban a apretarle los pantalones.

'_Mierda. Kuso. Carajo… ¡Piensa en el dobe, rápido!_'

- ¿Te parece si le doy el gusto, Sasu-chan? – inquirió, con el tono más sexy que había escuchado nunca, diciendo el Chan casi como un gemido.

'_¡El dobe en bikini! ¡El dobe en tanga! ¡El dobe desnudo! ¡El… a la mierda, esto no funciona!_'

- como quieras – intento que su voz no se escuchara tan afectada por la repentina erección que comenzaba a sentir, consiguiendo que únicamente saliera como un ronco gruñido.

- hmmm… – sus ojos se entrecerraron de manera perspicaz, al tiempo que acercaba su rostro más al suyo – ¿Te sucede algo, Sasu-chan?

Sasuke cruzo la pierna, sintiendo el dolor punzante, sujetándose con fuerza a la silla para poder conservar algo de cordura y no echársele encima a su compañera de equipo para hacerla suya encima de esa maldita mesa.

- no – gruño.

- te ves muy tenso…

- estoy bien – dijo, entre dientes.

Sakura continuó mirándolo de la misma manera.

- ¿Seguro que no te molesta que le diga eso a la cerda?

Contuvo un gruñido en su garganta, respondiendo entre dientes de manera dura – _seguro_.

- entonces bien – sonrió de nuevo, haciéndose hacia atrás de nuevo para el ligero alivio de Sasuke – ¿Sabes? Si tú y yo realmente fuéramos pareja… estaría bastante nerviosa por la despedida de soltero.

Sasuke solamente tuvo fuerza de alzar una ceja interrogante ante el giro que había tomado la conversación, todavía ocupado en mantener su cuerpo bajo control.

- sí, por qué, de ser tu pareja, claro está, estaría muy preocupada de que pudieras tomar de más y enredarte con una stripper esta noche – dijo de manera casual, encogiéndose levemente de hombros, pero Sasuke aun en su estado pudo advertir el ligero tono de seriedad de sus palabras. Y Sobre todo sus celos mal disimulados.

Tal vez en otro momento habría tomado nota de ello, pero en ese momento no podía pensar correctamente.

Respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso, sintiendo como la insoportable presión parecía comenzar a ceder un poco.

- no habrá strippers – le respondió por fin, mirándola a los ojos – Nara dijo que son problemáticas.

- ¿Kiba irá a la despedida de soltero?

- Aa.

- entonces puedes estar seguro que habrá strippers – hizo una mueca – Él tiene el numero de todas las de la aldea.

Sasuke no dijo nada ante ese detalle que no había cruzado por su cabeza entre el sin fin de imágenes XXX que todavía la habitaba en esos momentos.

- así que sí, si tu y yo fuéramos pareja, estaría preocupada por ti – dijo seriamente, esbozando instantáneamente una sonrisa al caer en cuenta de su propia seriedad.

- y si tu y yo fuéramos pareja, te diría que no tienes por qué preocuparte – contesto, mirándola con seriedad, sin molestarse en disimular como ella – porque teniéndote a ti, dudo mucho que necesito una stripper.

Sakura lo miro con gran sorpresa ante sus palabras, y finalmente le sonrió ampliamente, un brillo de alivio en sus ojos jade. Se puso rápidamente de pie, como minutos antes, y de una de las barras tomo un papel y pluma, anotando algo en el papel rápidamente, volviendo con él.

- en ese caso, yo te daría esto – le extendió el papel, a lo que Sasuke la miro sin entender lo que era – es la dirección del bar donde se llevara a cabo la despedida de soltera – le confió, guiñándole el ojo coquetamente – y también, si tu y yo fuéramos una pareja, cosa que obviamente no somos… te daría esto – y con eso último se inclino hacia él, posando sus labios en su pálida mejilla en un rápido beso.

Sasuke la miro con sorpresa, llevándose la mano al lugar donde lo había besado. Obviamente no era la primera vez que lo besaba, pero eso, en esos momentos significaba bastante más que cualquiera de los otros besos que le había repartido.

El sutil sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura se intensifico al verlo devolverle esa sonrisa ladeada que solo él tenía, y aparto la mirada rápidamente.

- ahh… ¿De–Deseas comer al–go, Sasu-chan?

Sasuke continuó mirándola ahora con cierta diversión, antes de asentir.

- Aa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¡Hola a toda la gente linda que me lee! ¡Son las 2:07 de la madrugada y yo sigo escribiendo esto, Jajaja *o*!

Sé que he dejado bastante abandonada esta historia, pero hay cosas que son inevitables para mí, como mi falta de tiempo y de inspiración.

Tenía la idea de lo que quería que apareciera, pero no sabía cómo hacer este capitulo, y después del comienzo me quede trabada durante mucho tiempo. Pero hoy me decidí a terminar de una buena vez y me forcé a escribir. Y aquí toy, saboreando mi éxito n,n … aunque seguramente no pensare igual mañana, cuando tenga más ojeras de mapache sobre mis ojeras de mapache y la cabeza me este matando Así que tomen eso como una curiosa venganza –que yo misma me aplique o.O– por mi demora. Y si no basta, pues esto que les dejo tiene 10 páginas de Word, y es probablemente el capitulo más largo que **Confusión** tendrá… aunque no se, todavía queda el siguiente.

.

Lo que me recuerda, que este es el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia… o quizá el ante–penúltimo… la verdad no sé, y tengo demasiado sueño como para pensarlo bien. Pero el chiste es que ya casi termino esta historia –¡Oh yeah, Baby!– así que disfruten de lo que queda.

Y otra cosa más antes de irme. Muchas gracias a todas por sus alertas y favoritos, son un verdadero amor y todas se merecen un Sasuke y/o Itachi en sus vidas. Pero vamos chicas, que los reviews también son importantes, y me deprime un poco ver que tengo más alertas que reviews –es bueno, no lo niego, y me encanta. Pero soy caprichosa y también quiero reviews S:

Así que por favor, dejen reviews en este capitulo si les ha gustado. No les toma más de 2 minutos y hacen feliz a una chica en depresión –estoy TAN triste porque aun no sale el segundo libro de Night School, que no he dejado de lamentarme por eso U.U

.

Tengo sueño.

Les quiero mucho, mucho, y les mando a tod s besos desde aquí.

¡See ya, everybody! ;D


	5. Alcohol

**Summary:** Siempre existieron los rumores. Siempre. Incluso cuando apenas tenía 12 años. Pero muy pocos los creían posible, ya que era una especie de "broma" de mal gusto.

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Ehh… pues esta todo el tema de la confusión. La cual, es como dice, una confusión, pero no sé cómo puedan tomarlo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**~°~°~ Confusión ~°~°~**

**Alcohol…**

**Tómese con moderación**

Eran pasadas las 11 de la noche y Sasuke comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber accedido a ir a esa estúpida despedida de soltero.

Miro de reojo a la muchacha de ropas diminutas que bailaba junto a él en un intento de obtener su atención –sin mucho éxito, por cierto– antes de tomar su vaso de sake y darle un trago.

- ¿No bailas, Sasuke-kun? – le repitió por enésima vez.

'_Y creía que Sakura es molesta_' Pensó, con una mueca, devolviendo su mirada al frente.

Realmente, _realmente_ se arrepentía.

Sakura tenía razón respecto a eso de que Kiba tenía el número de todas las strippers de la aldea –no es que lo hubiera dudado ni un instante– y él tenía razón respecto a eso de que Shikamaru se había negado porque eran "problemáticas" –y seguramente también porque le traerían problemas con su futura esposa– y el resultado de ambas verdades había sido la fiesta más estúpida a la que Naruto lo había arrastrado.

Al comienzo de la noche, por petición del novio, no había ni una fémina en el bar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la despedida de soltero. Y ya que Shikamaru así lo había pedido, Chouji se había asegurado de cumplir lo que su amigo deseaba.

Ciertamente la fiesta era un asco, pero al menos era tranquila y bastante pasable… para él. Los demás no pensaban de igual manera.

Su plan era tomar un poco –no demasiado, porque él era el "conductor designado"–, dar sus condolencias a Nara, y finalmente retirarse a botar al dobe a su casa cuando este ya se encontrara lo suficientemente borracho que no pudiera distinguir entre sus dos pies.

Todo iba de maravilla durante los primeros 40 minutos. El problema comenzó cuando Kiba se dio cuenta que le importaba un carajo lo que Shikamaru quisiera, aun si él era el novio. Una despedida de soltero no era una despedida de soltero sin chicas para animar la fiesta, y él arreglaría esa fiesta aun si debía poner de su cartera. Palabras textuales. De modo que saco su móvil y llamo a sus 6 _amiguitas_ favoritas, y tras unos minutos, la fiesta que era un asco pasable se convirtió en una maldita mierda… para Sasuke. Especialmente cuando Nara se negó a que alguna de las chicas le hiciera un baile privado, o siquiera respiraran cerca de él, y las strippers se concentraron en los otros invitados, especialmente en él, aunque las ignorara y rechazara.

Y aparentemente todos disfrutaban la fiesta ahora. Volteo al lado contrario, mirando ahora al idiota de Uzumaki. Especialmente Naruto, quien parecía haber olvidado que tenía novia y ahora bailaba con una copa en una mano, y una chica en la otra.

Sasuke enarco una ceja, ligeramente incrédulo. ¿Ese era el fiel y molesto Naruto? Como que comenzaba a comprender porque Sakura se había sorprendido que él no se hubiese liado con la primera que se le insinúo.

'_Tsk… dobe_'

- nee, Sasuke-kun – la molesta voz a su lado le recordó que no estaba solo. Bufo, haciéndose el que no había escuchado nada – ¿Seguro que no quieres bailar, Sasuke-kun?

- …

- ¡Sasuke-kun…!

Sasuke cerró sus ojos con irritación, dándole otro trago a su sake.

- largo.

- pero…

Él la miro de reojo, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia para que no continuara con ello – no me gusta repetirme. _Lar_–_go_.

La muchacha le devolvió una mirada sorprendida, fulminándolo luego con la mirada, visiblemente ofendida.

- ¡Ah, púdrete imbécil! – chillo, dándose media vuelta y alejándose del solitario rincón de Sasuke con dignidad.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco, sin el menor remordimiento, bebiendo un poco de nuevo.

Por unos minutos comenzó a considerar seriamente la idea de largarse de allí de una buena vez y que Naruto se las arreglase solo, pero no estaba seguro de si valdría soportar los reclamos de su irritante amigo después que se le pasara la borrachera, por lo mal amigo que era y lo miserable que se había portado. Y si se terminaba liando con esa chica, posiblemente los reclamos de Sakura también.

Miro como Naruto parecía tambalear un poco, obviamente ya empezando a ceder ante al alcohol, y con una mueca decidió que lo mejor era esperar un poco más y no marcharse hasta que cumpliera su tonto deber de conductor designado.

Al menos no sin un buen motivo para ello.

- ¿Asiento libre?

Sasuke se volvió a Shikamaru, antes de asentir – Aa.

Nara le agradeció con un ademán con la cabeza, tomando el asiento a su izquierda. Saco un encendedor y una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo del pantalón, extendiéndosela al Uchiha, más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

- ¿Cigarrillo?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, tomando su vaso de sake, mientras que Shikamaru sacaba un cigarrillo que sostuvo entre sus labios cuando guardaba la cajetilla de vuelta a su bolsillo. Le prendió fuego y después guardo el encendedor en el mismo lugar.

El castaño aspiro profundamente y contuvo el aire un par de segundos, exhalando una larga bocanada de humo, viéndose un poco pensativo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Sasuke.

Estuvieron en un cómodo silencio unos largos minutos, ignorando los ruidos de los otros invitados, sin mostrar fastidio por la presencia del otro a pesar de que en realidad ninguno de los dos era la persona favorita del otro. Existía cierto respeto y tolerancia entre ellos, ambos admitían el poder del otro, y los últimos meses que habían llevado a cabo algunas misiones juntos tal vez podría decirse que se había formado cierta… _camadería_, pero ninguno podría llamar al otro amigo realmente. Y tampoco lo intentarían, así que esa era una situación fuera de lo normal.

Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntarse si Shikamaru estaba allí porque él se había asegurado que su rincón se mantuviera relativamente tranquilo, o si tenía algún otro motivo para acercársele.

Entrecerró sus ojos, llevándose el vaso a los labios y acabándose lo que quedaba.

- ¿Disfrutas la fiesta? – le pregunto por fin, soltando otra bocanada de humo con ese aire distraído.

- más que tu, aparentemente.

- la fiestas son problemáticas, pero… – Shikamaru termino su oración encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia y fumo nuevamente, extendiendo luego su mano hacia el cenicero a la derecha de Sasuke para tirar la ceniza allí.

Sasuke se sirvió la 4ta copa de sake de la noche y bebió un poco, antes de decir.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- nada. Más bien que quieres tú, Uchiha.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante su vaga respuesta, sintiéndose ligeramente irritado aun sin saber exactamente por qué.

- no jodas conmigo, Nara.

- no jodo contigo, Uchiha.

- ¿Entonces?

- problemático…

Shikamaru aspiro y soltó el humo otra vez. Estiro su mano hacia el cenicero de nuevo, pero Sasuke le deslizo el objeto para facilitarle las cosas.

Nara le agradeció con un movimiento de la cabeza.

- Sakura te convenció de asistir a la boda, ¿No?

- hn…

El castaño tomo eso como una afirmación.

- ¿Ustedes están juntos, o algo por el estilo?

Sasuke alzo una ceja ante su interés.

- ¿Te importa?

- Sakura me agrada – admitió, ignorando voluntariamente el ceño fruncido del moreno – pero a Temari si le importa. Me dijo que investigara… mujer problemática.

- ¿Y a ella qué? – inquirió, ignorando todo lo demás.

- pensara en el Kazekage, o que se yo – aspiro aire, dejando caer las cenizas en el cenicero – con la historia de Sakura y él.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos con molestia al recordarlo, como cada vez que lo hacía, dando un trago a su bebida.

- así que, ¿Están juntos?

El Uchiha no le respondió. Con un aspecto más irritado que antes, se acabo su trago de una sola vez y disfruto el amargo ardor que le recorrió la garganta –tan similar al que sentía cuando le recordaban la historia de Sakura con el Kazekage, y que en realidad él no tenía derecho de reclamar. '_Solo amigos… vaya mierda_'.

Eso le basto a Shikamaru como respuesta.

- problemático.

Sasuke gruño.

- ¿Y que se supone que esperas? – Pregunto con su usual tono aburrido – Sakura es muy bonita, y no eres el único interesado en ella.

Alzo una ceja ante la idea de que Shikamaru le diera consejos amorosos. A él. Tomando en cuenta que tenía a prácticamente todas las féminas de la población femenina tras él, el que Shikamaru le aconsejara era casi tan patético como cuando el dobe se proponía a hacerlo.

Como si le hubiese leído la mente, Shikamaru dijo.

- no tienes porque escucharme. Pero tomando en cuenta que me caso mañana…

- hn.

- ¿Qué se supone que dices con ello?

- ¿Eso a ti qué? – contesto, mirándolo seriamente.

- Temari. Quiere hacer confesar a Sakura, mientras yo hago lo mismo contigo.

- y estás haciendo lo que te dice – Nara se encogió de hombros, fumando profundamente – parece que sometieron al genio Nara – lo dijo sin ninguna expresión en su voz, pero se permitió esbozar una ligera sonrisa burlona.

- lo mismo te digo, Uchiha – replico, haciendo que la sonrisa de Sasuke se fuese tan pronto como llego.

Porque bien, lo reconocía. Era algo lamentable, patético y triste, pero aunque él no quisiera aceptar la realidad, lo cierto era que todos en la aldea sabían que Haruno Sakura había conseguido un control magistral sobre el último Uchiha. Y se recordó que a pesar que Shikamaru no se metiera, también sabía esto al igual que todos los demás.

Odiaba ser tan obvio, pero carajo que hasta él debía admitir que era cierto. Y después de lo que ocurrió en casa de Sakura horas antes, finalmente comenzaba a asimilar y admitir, que ese poder se debía a que tenía _ciertos_ sentimientos hacia ella. Claramente le atraía físicamente, tanto como ninguna otra chica lo hacía, y a pesar de que obviamente no creía que fuera posible que estuviera enamorado, por el simple motivo que él no era capaz de enamorarse… no estaba muy alejado de sentir algo similar.

- púdrete – gruño finalmente, ladeando su rostro para que no viera el repentino sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sonrojo que no era producto únicamente del sake que estaba tomando.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y dio la última exhalada de su cigarrillo, apagándolo en el cenicero.

Se quedaron en silencio durante el cual Sasuke se sirvió más sake y Shikamaru prendió otro cigarrillo.

- Hmnn… supongo que debo aconsejarte entonces – Nara se rasco la cabeza, exhalando humo cansinamente – joder… que problemático es esto.

- pero ni pensar rebelarse a Temari.

- no, sería demasiado problemático – admitió, mirándolo de reojo – aunque tu comprendes mi situación.

Sasuke decidió beber un poco más y no seguir contestando cuando se la regresara.

- bien, un consejo… – lo pensó un poco, antes de decir – deja el jodido orgullo y dile que estas interesado en ella – al ver que Sasuke lo miraba con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, dijo con un tono de voz aburrido y autómata – Sakura es una de las mentes más brillantes de nuestra generación, pero no parece haberse dado cuenta de tus intenciones.

- ¿Es broma? – inquirió, alzando una ceja como diciendo 'Estoy seguro de haber sido bastante claro'.

- y ella también ha sido bastante obvia.

Sasuke lo miro sin comprender, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño – ¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso?

- que ustedes dos son igual de densos para darse cuenta que el otro está intentando hacerle ver sus sentimientos – sentencio.

El Uchiha frunció completamente el ceño, irritado – yo no…

- Uchiha-sama – la voz del bar man lo corto en seco. Ambos miraron al muchacho que había interrumpido en su conversación.

- ¿Qué?

- le hablan al teléfono – dijo, extendiéndole el aparato.

Shikamaru intercambio una rápida mirada con el moreno, alzando una ceja, y Sasuke miro entonces al empleado sin emoción alguna y cierto recelo.

- ¿Quién? – inquirió con sequedad.

- no lo sé. La dama al otro lado de la línea solo dijo que era urgente comunicarse con usted…

- ¿Algo más?

- sí, la llamada viene de otro bar llamado _Lucky_, no sé si le suena el…

Sasuke ni siquiera dudo entonces. Tomo el teléfono que le extendían sin dejarle terminar al bar man ante la mirada curiosa de Nara.

- ¿Hn?

- _¿Uchiha-sama?_

- Aa.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos cuando escucho un suspiro aliviado al otro lado de la línea, y se acomodo mejor el auricular en el oído, comenzando a tener un mal presentimiento respecto a esa llamada.

- _¡Lamento mucho molestarlo Uchiha-sama, pero es que en este lugar se está llevando a cabo la despedida de soltera de Temari-sama, y no están siendo precisamente cuidadosas con nada!_

- corta. Que quieres.

- _¡Haruno-sama lleva media hora llamándolo y dice que…! ¡Hey! ¡No pueden saltarse la barra, este lugar es solo para empleados!_

Gritos, forcejeos, quejidos, y el teléfono pareció caer.

Sasuke enarco una ceja, reconociendo varias de las voces al otro lado de la línea, aunque le costaba creer las cosas que las escuchaba gritar. Un segundo después recordó cómo se ponía la Haruno cuando tomaba –para resumir, se volvía la fiel copia de Tsunade– y si las otras chicas se volvían la mitad de desastrosas de lo que era su compañera, por primera vez en su vida, comenzó a temer por alguien que no fuera familiar a él.

Finalmente alguien pareció levantar el teléfono del suelo, y escucho una voz femenina que claramente se escuchaba tomada, pero Sasuke reconoció de inmediato.

- _¡Sasssu-chaaaaan!_

'_Mierda_'

Aparentemente si había un motivo que lo persuadiera de soportar los reclamos de Naruto.

.

.

- esta noche es bonita.

- …

- y las estrellas… ¡Las estrellas son taaan bonitas!

- …

- ¿No te parece, Sasu-chan?

- hn.

- dicen que esa estrella – Sakura se aferro a su cuello con un solo brazo, casi ahorcándolo en el proceso, para señalar hacia el cielo con la mano libre – dicen que esa estrella específicamente cumple los deseos más poderosos del corazón.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- sip. Eso dicen. Lo que sea que uno desee, si lo pide con fuerza y de corazón, entonces se hace realidad – aunque Sasuke no podía verla al llevarla en su espalda, pudo asegurar que la chica sonrió de manera entusiasta – ¡No es lo más increíble que has escuchado nunca!

- ya lo creo – murmuro sarcásticamente.

Pero ella afortunadamente no lo noto.

- ¿Tu que desearías Sasuke? – Hizo una corta pausa antes de añadir, escuchándose menos segura en esta ocasión – en este preciso momento de tu vida, tal vez.

- '_Un poco de silencio para variar_' – formo un mueca, aspirando profundamente para mantener su tono de voz neutro – no lo sé.

- ¡Oh vamos! Tiene que haber algo que realmente desees – insistió.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio unos segundos, pensando, aunque en realidad no tenía que pensarlo mucho. Sabía perfectamente que era lo que quería en realidad, aun si una parte de él mismo todavía estaba algo renuente a aceptarlo.

Bufo con irritación. '_Hace preguntas bastante molestas para estar borracha_'

La sintió acercarse ligeramente a su oído, y su cálido aliento rozar la piel de su cuello – ¿Sasu-chan?

Olía a alcohol, y él debía ser un imbécil para pensar que era bastante agradable sentirle tan cerca.

Percibió que aflojaba un poco el agarre que tenía en él –seguramente mareada– y resbalaba un poco en su espalda, por lo que la subió un poco más, sujetando sus piernas para evitar que se cayera.

- tu primero – dijo por fin, y casi pudo ver su expresión de confusión.

- ¿Ah?

- dime tu primero – aclaro – ¿Que desearías?

- quedarme así… – dudo un poco, su voz escuchándose ligeramente trémula – contigo.

Sasuke sintió como si algo se parara en su pecho al escucharla, pero el aroma a alcohol le recordó las condiciones en las que se encontraba la chica en esos momentos.

- siempre eres lindo conmigo cuando tomo… que vale la pena la resaca… y te quiero por eso…

Sasuke callo.

El ambiente en el que andaban desde que la recogió del bar se había tornado de un momento a otro personal, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, desde el momento que la conversación sin sentido se había vuelto tan extrañamente íntima entre ellos.

- yo siempre he sabido que eres bueno, aunque en ocasiones te comportes como un verdadero idiota – Sasuke no pudo reprimir un gruñido de descontento – siempre eres tan bueno conmigo… bueno, con los miembros de tu equipo en general. Incluso con Sai… a veces… Por lo menos no lo deseas muerto.

- hn.

Sakura se sujeto a él con más fuerza y recargo su mejilla en su espalda, cerrando sus ojos.

- a veces me pregunto si las cosas serian diferentes si no fuéramos parte del mismo equipo…

Sasuke frunció el ceño, sintiéndose repentinamente incomodo ante el rumbo que tomaba la conversación – Sakura…

- no. Es cierto Sasu-chan. La base de nuestra relación siempre ha estado en el hecho de que somos parte del mismo equipo, y que todo lo que hemos vivido la ha fortalecido a tal punto que nos ha llevado al punto en el que estamos ahora. De no ser así, tú nunca te hubieras percatado de mí, y yo probablemente habría superado mi enamoramiento hacia ti. Lo mismo con Naruto, y Kakashi-sensei, y Sai. Y nosotros te queremos, y tú nos quieres, y somos una familia. La familia del equipo 7. Una bonita y disfuncional familia… en la que el incesto es permitido.

El moreno alzo una ceja. Había estado siguiendo su discurso con interés, sabiendo que su repentino momento de honestidad era más que nada el alcohol que había en su sistema hablando, y que ella en sus 5 sentidos no le diría todo lo que estaba confesándole.

Pero eso último que había dicho no tenía sentido.

- ¿Qué?

- que lo siniestro es permitido.

Sasuke frunció el ceño claramente sin creerle, pero ya que no había comprendido lo que había dicho antes –o al menos no el motivo por el que lo decía–, decidió admitir esa salida.

- hn, como sea.

'_Gracias a Dios que su casa está a un par de calles_'

Para su alivio, Sakura finalmente dejo de hablar, y él al no verse obligado a responderle, pudo guardar silencio sin que ella se molestase porque dejara de responderle. Así que lo último del camino lo hicieron en silencio.

Al encontrarse delante de la casa cruzo la cerca que delimitaba la propiedad y fue hacia la puerta. Sakura le había dado las llaves de su casa cuando la saco del bar donde era la despedida de soltera, por lo que pudo abrir sin complicaciones. Entro y fue directamente a la sala, deteniéndose delante del sillón más grande que había en la habitación. Una vez allí soltó las piernas de Sakura y se libero de sus brazos sin sentir oposición alguna de su parte para recostarla cuidadosamente sobre el sillón. Después de todo, solo había un motivo para que Sakura hubiese conseguido permanecer en silencio durante tanto tiempo y eso era que finalmente el alcohol le había ganado y se había quedado dormida.

Se enderezo, percibiendo con agrado cómo se acomodaban las vertebras de su espalda después de haber estado encorvado durante tanto tiempo y después comenzó a girar su cabeza en ambos sentidos hasta que escucho un tronido en su cuello, antes de volverse a mirar a la Haruno que ahora estaba recostada en el sillón de 3.

Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados, confirmando su teoría, y su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. No pudo evitar quedarse contemplándola como un imbécil cualquiera.

En realidad esa noche su compañera se veía especialmente hermosa, y aunque no había podido mirarla como hubiera deseado cuando la tuvo enfrente, lo había tenido muy presente todo el tiempo que la llevo en su espalda.

Usaba una ceñida blusa negra de delicados tirantes, que mostraba lo suficiente como para que las ideas en su cabeza perdieran cualquier significado y una falda tableada de color azul marino que le llegaba por encima de la mitad del muslo, dejando al descubierto la nívea piel de sus piernas hasta llegar a sus acostumbradas botas en negro.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo mirándola como el idiota que era, pero si supo que el primer pensamiento medianamente cuerdo que llego a su cabeza fue si no debería haberla llevado directamente a su habitación… y no bien pensó eso se pregunto si no debería cambiarle la ropa para que estuviera más cómoda.

Un par de segundos después de considerarlo, decidió que lo mejor era únicamente sacarle las botas y no intentar iniciar algo que no podría parar después. De modo que se hinco junto a ella y comenzó a desabrocharle la bota izquierda, dejándola en el suelo junto a él. Pasó a la otra y la puso junto al par, permitiéndose mirarla desde el lugar donde se encontraba. Se veía tan tranquila cuando dormía, sin ninguna preocupación…

Sintió algo parecido a un retorcijón, acompañado de un cosquilleo en el estomago. No supo explicarlo.

Sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía, alzo su mano lentamente y en un impulso acaricio su mejilla, sin hacer verdadero contacto con su piel. Solo un ligero rose que duro un par de segundos y lo dejo aun más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

'_Perfecto_' Formo una mueca, sintiéndose irritado consigo mismo.

- es mejor irme – mascullo en voz baja, para sí mismo, pero apenas había conseguido ponerse de pie cuando sintió una mano tirar de su pantalón.

Se volvió rápidamente, encontrándose directamente con los ojos verdes de Sakura.

- no estoy dormida – le dedico una sonrisa, comenzando a incorporarse hasta quedar medio sentada, medio recostada – solo estaba intentando pensar un poco.

Sasuke se quedo parado delante de ella sin saber que decir exactamente, especialmente después de recordar cómo había tenido un inexplicable y estúpido momento de cursilería instantes antes. Aun más sabiendo que lo hizo mientras ella se encontraba despierta.

'_Oh mierda_'

Sakura miro sus botas y él, sin poder evitarlo, siguió su mirada.

- ehh – comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con su cabello, cerrando sus ojos – gracias por quitarme las botas, _Sasuke-kun_.

Y volvió a sonreírle tímidamente, un suave rubor en sus mejillas en esta ocasión.

'_¿Sasuke-kun?_'

Sasuke tomo nota del efecto que tenía en él esa sonrisa, porque cada vez que la veía ese jodido calor se formaba en su pecho.

- hn – respondió – creo que debo irme…

Sakura abrió sus ojos de golpe al escucharlo, sentándose por completo – ¡No! – alcanzó su mano, tirando de él para que se sentara junto a ella

Él alzo una ceja, dejándose sentar.

- quédate conmigo esta noche, por favor – pidió mirándolo suplicante – no quiero estar sola.

'_Mierda… de nuevo_' Sasuke trago disimuladamente, evitando fijarse mucho en su desordenada blusa que le daba una visión demasiado tentadora… sin mucho éxito.

- por favor, Sasuke-kun.

'_Eso es una _mala_ idea_'

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano consiguió alzar sus ojos, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió al ver esa mirada suplicante… a la que simplemente no podía negarse.

'_Ca-ra-jo_'

- como quieras – las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que se diera cuenta de ello, e inmediatamente se maldijo por ello.

- ¡Arigato, Sasu-chan! – y sin previo aviso, paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza.

'_Esto no va a terminar bien_'

¡MALDITO ALCOHOL!

* * *

><p>Recien salido del word, disfrutenlo ;D<p>

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
